Alchemist 12
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: Two alchemists travel the world, searching for the legendary Philosipher's stone. They need it to cure them of their curses. They are known as the Elric...sisters? Rated M for possible strong violence.
1. Liore

Alchemist 1/2

A Ranma 1/2/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover/fusion by Sara T. Fontanini

(Ranma 1/2 and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and Fullmetal Alchemist and its characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa)

**Chapter 1: Liore**

Alchemy is the science of transmuting one form of matter into another.

To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. And an object can only be transmuted into a logically similar form.

This is the Law of Equivalent Exchange.

But there is an artifact that can break the laws.

The Philospher's Stone.

-----------------------------------------------------

On a dark and stormy night, two children sat beside a circle. The youngest was a girl, and the eldest was a boy. In the middle of the circle, there lay a pile of....stuff. This stuff was in fact various chemicals and such that made up an adult human being.

These two children were alchemists, and were trying to bring back someone they loved dearly. Their deceased mother.

"Ok, sis, all we need now is blood."

"I don't know, brother, are you sure this is...right?"

The boy was angry. "Don't you want mom back or not!?"

"I do..."

"Then give me your hand. We'll use our blood, since we're related."

They pricked their fingers on a knife, and let the blood fall.

Soon, the room was engulfed in light.

And then, there was blood.....and horror.

Equivalent exchange.

-----------------------------------------------------

Two figures walked into the town of Liore, which lay in the middle of a vast desert. One was clad in armour, the other was a small teenage girl with red hair. She was complaining.

"You're far too trusting, Kasumi. That guy was obviously shifty, but you had to trust him anyway. And what happens? Our ride breaks down, and we have to walk through the damn desert! Now I'm hungry, tired and thirsty! It's all your fault!"

Kasumi said nothing. Though she wasn't happy with her sister's words, they did ring some truth.

Kasumi almost tripped when her sister suddenly stopped. Kasumi looked around and found....

A small kiosk, which apparently sold cold beverages and other items.

The red-head ran to the kiosk, like a thirsty person in a desert.....which of course she was.

A few minutes later, Kasumi was sitting patiently while her sister heartily drank her juice.

The kiosk vendor, an older man with a moustache, looked at the pair curiously, noting their clothing. "What are you, street performers?"

The red-head spat out her drink in shock. Kasumi muttered "Oh, my." The pigtailed girl got up from her seat, fury on her face. "We are NOT street perfermors! We are alchemists! Maybe you've heard of us? The Elric Sisters?"

A large crowd had gathered, drawn by the pretty red-head's shouting. "THE Elric sisters?" One of them asked. Another went up to Kasumi. "Then you must be the Fullmetal Alchemist. I can see where you got the name."

The red-head was furious. "NO! I'M Ranma Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

The crowd looked at her, wide-eyed. "This scrawny little girl is the most promising alchemist of our time?"

A vein popped in Ranma's head. "WHO ARE YA CALLIN' A GIRL SO TINY YOU NEED A MAGNIFYIN' GLASS TO SEE HER!" She yelled as she went on a mini-rampage.

"We didn't say that much!"

Kasumi sighed. Her sister could be such a hothead at times. Specifically when someone called her a girl and short. The younger Elric got up, accidentally knocking over the vendor's radio. It crashed to the ground and broke.

The vendor was not happy. "Look what you done! I hope you got some money on ya, cause I demand compensation!"

Kasumi held up her hand to the man. "It's ok. I can fix it." She got up, produced a piece of chalk, and began drawing a complex design on the ground around the broken radio. Once she had finished, she held her hands over the radio, and an intense light shone around the radio. Almost instantaniously, the radio was fixed, with hardly a crack on it. Kasumi put it back up on the counter, and turned it on. A deep, masculine voice could be heard coming out.

"Aloha, keikei! It is I, da bid kahuna, come to grace you wit my wonderful words of wisdom! Give praise to da bid kahuna Leto, who watches over all you keikei and wahini's, and will grant da desires of da faithful! Today, I shall demonstrate another of da bid kahuna's miracles!"

"Wow! It's just like Founder Cornello's miracles!" someone exclaimed.

Kasumi scratched her head, embarrassed. "It was just alchemy..."

"Whoah! THAT was alchemy? Amazing!"

The vendor spotted someone further away. "Hey, Rose!"

Everyone turned their heads and greeted the tan girl. Kasumi and Ranma watched with interest.

"So, you coming to see the big kahuna perform his miracles, Rose?" The vendor asked the girl.

She nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

The vendor turned to the two alchemists. "You guys should see it too! It's something everyone should see once in their lives!"

The two girls looked at each other, and shrugged.

--------------------------

A huge crowd had gathered at the podium. The Elric sisters were a little in the middle, towards the back. They could clearly see the man known as 'Father Cornello'.

He was quite large. His skin was a very deep tan, and he wore a floral preachers robe (do they even make those?) and a pair of sunglasses. On top of his hair grew a miniature palm tree. He was quite....impressive.

"The guy's a freak." Ranma stated, dismisively.

"Oh my!" Kasumi exclaimed. "B-sister! You shouldn't say things about people you hardly know!"

"But look at him!" The red head gestured towards the podium. "Tell me he's not a freak."

Kasumi looked. "Yes, he does seem a little....odd..." she said, uncertainly.

"The Founder is not a freak!"

They turned to find Rose standing beside them.

She continued. "Just watch. You'll see."

They turned back to the man they had been discussing, and found that he had produced a small flower. He cupped it and a light shone, and it had suddenly grown to a far larger size. He then took a small stone. The light shone again, and it was now another statue, of which many lined the streets.

Rose turned to the two girls. "See?"

Ranma scratched her chin. "It's alchemy alright. But, the things he does, they shouldn't be possible..."

Kasumi looked at her sister. "Do you think...?"

Ranma smirked. "Yeah I think so."

"Will you two stop acting like it's nothing!" Rose looked angry. "I can't believe that you would be so dismissive!"

Ranma gave a contemptious look at her. "We're scientists. We don't believe in miracles."

"Then let me show you something."

The red head quirked an eyebrow. Kasumi couldn't make an expression, but if she could, it would have been something akin to puzzled mixed with intrigued.

----------------------

Cornello sat in his office, frowning. One of the men in his employ, Cray, stood before him.

"Did you see da wahini and da one in armour?"

The man looked at the Founder neautrally. "Yes, sir. They caused quite a commotion earlier."

"Dey are da Elric Sisters." Cornello stated.

Cray looked shocked. "The military!? Do - do you think they know about our plans!?"

The weird man gestured dismissively. "I doubt it. But, we can't be too careful. Show dem some of da bid kahuna's deesceepline." He grinned darkly.

The other man nodded, with the same expression as the hawaiian. "As you wish, sir."

----------------------------------

_Ok, a little short, but I felt I should break it up a little. I got the idea for this after realising how cool it would be to have Edward instead of losing a limb, he would have his gender changed. And then I realised how similar to Ranma he was. Both are hotheads; both have ponytails(Okay, Ranma has a pigtail, but they are similar); both even wear the same coloured clothing (well, Ed also has a black undershirt, but we hardly ever see it). Then, I noticed similarities in other cast members between the two shows. So, a crossover/retelling was inevitible. If ANYONE has already done this, then I apologise: I didn't know! If not, then I feel special for being original!_

_I already have the different roles assigned, but if you have any thoughts or ideas, let me know. Who knows, I might actually add it to the story!_

_And what do you think of me casting Principal Kuno as Cornello?_

_Hope ya enjoyed it! And hope ya keep reading!_


	2. Sin

Alchemist 1/2

**Chapter 2: Sin**

Rose stood before a giant statue of the sun god Leto, or as the locals called him, 'da bid kahuna Leto'. She was carefully explaining their town's history.

"Before, we were very poor and lacked most basic utilities. We were being attacked by bandits constantly, and nobody cared for us. Especially not the military. Then, one day, Founder Cornello came, and he saved us. Using his power of miracles, he was able to revitalise this near dead town. How can you doubt someone so wonderful?" She turned back to Ranma.

The red-head frowned. "As I said, I'm a scientist. I don't believe in God, and I don't believe in miracles. What I do believe in is alchemy, and that man is using it. Somehow, he's managed to bypass the laws."

Rose looked at the girl curiously. "Laws?"

Ranma shook her head, tsking. "The Laws of Equivalent Exchange. Basically, you can't make something without losing something in return. Secondly, you cannot take a form of matter and transmute it into a completely different form of matter. It must be the same form of matter, or at least has aspects of that form of matter. Example, you can't take a jug of water and turn it into wood. It can't be done."

Rose got angry. "Listen you! Science can't explain everything, and da bid kahuna's miracles aren't just alchemy! You said so yourself! He's bypassing your precious laws, which you said can't be done!"

Ranma gave her condenscending a look. "So? I know how he's doing it. And it has nothing to do with God."

"Too bad you feel that way."

There was a bang, and a clang as metal hit the ground. The two turned to find Kasumi beheaded and an apostle of Cornello standing over her body.

"Cray!" Rose cried. "Why did you do that!?"

Cray smirked cruelly. "Because Founder Cornello ordered it."

Rose looked shocked. "What!?"

"These people," he gestured to the red-head and the dead girl in armour, "are agents of the military. They were going to destroy da bid kahuna's great works, and so he sent me to send them to God."

"But why? Leto wouldn't --"

Cray grinned. "Cornello is a prophet! His word is the word of God!"

"That's a mean God."

The man turned to find the headless Kasumi standing behind him. Before he could properly react, the armoured girl knocked him unconcious. She moved forward to retrieve her helmet, and that's when Rose could make it out in the dim light.

"Your body! It's not there! It's empty!"

Indeed, Kasumi's armour was empty, somehow moving of its own volition. Ranma moved forward and helped replace what passed for her sister's head. The pig-tailed girl turned back to the stunned girl.

"It's kind of a long story." She grinned, but then frowned. "Right now, we need to verify something." She stared intently at the tanned girl. "Are you ready to face the truth, no matter what it may be?"

Rose just stared back.

----------------------------

A little while later, Ranma and Kasumi Elric were running through the base of operations for the Founder of Letoism. Or maybe it was Hawaiism. Or something equally stupid.

They had managed to find a big set of doors. Lacking other options, they went right through them.

On the other side was an empty room with a flight of stairs at one end. And standing on it was Cornello, in all his freaky glory.

"Hello, keikei!" He said, grinning widely. "So you be da famous Elric Sistahs! I have heard so much aboud you two!" He laughed. "So, you want tah expose da bid kahuna's plans, do you!?" It appeared that his freaky, possibly fake accent had gotten worse.

Ranma shook her head. "Oh, no. nothing like that. We could care less about whatever little scheme ya got goin' on." She looked at the freak with an intense expression. "We just want the Philosipher's stone ya have."

Cornello was taken aback, but then began to laugh. "I see. so you know what dis is den?" He raised his hand, pointing out the jewled ring on his finger. "Yes, dis be what you want. Bud I can't give dis to jus anyone. I need it right now."

"And why is that?"

"I'm goin' tah use dis to make everyone believe in me! Tah worship me and follow my every whim! I'll have a whole army of devoted followers, willing to die for me!"

Ranma smirked. "Is that how they'll feel after your little plan is exposed?"

Cornello let out a bellowing guffaw. "Dey'll never believe you! And besides, you said you could care less!"

"That's right I did say that, didn't I? But then, I don't need to tell them!"

At that, Kasumi removed her chestplate, revealing a shocked Rose hidden inside the empty armour.

Cornello was taken aback. "R-Rose! H-how did you --?"

"Is it true, Founder Cornello!?" Rose cried. "Were your miracles a lie!? Was it all a lie!?"

The Founder looked less than pleased. But, then smiled warmly. Or his best attempt, at least. "I'm afraid so, Rose. But don' worry, I can still keep my promise. First, let me deesceepline this little wahini!"

And with that, a great big chimera was unleashed.

Ranma looked less than impressed. "Oh, a chimera. I'm so scared."

"Silence!"

The creature attacked, it's jaws wide open. Ranma lifted her arm, which got stuck in the abomination's sharp teeth.

"RANMA!!!" Rose screamed.

Cornello grinned triumphantly.

That's when they noticed the chimera....struggling, and whimpering in pain. Its teeth shattered, and Ranma punched it, knocking it out. She glared at the man, her automail arm revealed.

Cornello grinned. "I ged it now, keikei. Rose, deese people committed a most evil sin! Dey tried to perform human transmutation, and got punished for their trouble."

Ranma had a dark, haunted look in her eyes. "That's right. Rose, I know why you want to believe in this man's miracles, but you can't bring him back!"

Rose was on the verge of tears. "And why not?"

"Because we tried to bring back mother." Kasumi answered. "She got sick, and she died while we were very young. We just wanted our mother back, and this is what we got! I lost my body, but brother lost..."

Rose stared at Ranma. "Brother!?"

Ranma nodded, smirking sadly. "Yes, that's right. I was a boy. After we did that thing, I lost my manhood, and now I may have to live the rest of my life as a woman. I lost my arm to save my sister, but in the end, we couldn't bring back mom." She was crying now.

Cornello grinned evilly. "I see. So you want da stone to finish what you started, and bring back your modda."

Ranma glared angrily at the man. "Hell no! We want that stone for one reason, and one reason only! So sis and I can get our normal bodies back!"

Cornello smirked. "Well, den, whatever da case, neither of you leave here alive!"

And with that, an alarm sounded, and footsteps could be heard.

"All my guards are coming in, ready to destroy you all! And dey are a lot!" Cornello explained.

"We can't fight a lot of people, brother!" Kasumi remarked.

Ranma frowned. "I know. So let's run for it!"

And with that, the red-head grabbed the two other women, and ran. Seeing the entrance had closed and locked during their talk with Cornello, Ranma made a door out of the wall. Any guards they encountered got pushed back or scared away by Ranma's arm, which she had transmuted into a sword.

All in all, it was a very chaotic, noisy night.

-----------------------------

After they found a good hiding place, the sisters and Rose were discussing what to do about Cornello. They eventually formulated a plan.

----------------------------

Cornello and his men searched the building frantically for the two alchemists and one girl. hey were about to give up, seeing no sign of anyone.

Cornello was returing to his study when he saw the red-aired former boy. She ran, with Cornello on her tail.

He cornered her in his office, where broadcasted his sermons on the radio. She sat on the desk.

"I'll send you tah da bid kahuna, keikei." He said.

Ranma smirked. "Yeah right. God hates us. If we die, he'll just send us right back." Her look turned more serious. "Do care about these people at all, or are they just tools to you?"

Cornello grinned. "Dat again? Of course I don' care aboud dem! Dey're jus' tools, things to be used for my purposes! I don' care if dey live or die. And of course, dey'll gladly give their lives for me, since they're so faithful tah me! I have my own private army, who'll do whatever I want!"

Ranma shook her head, tsking. "Ya really think that?"

"Oh yes."

"I don't think so, not after hearing THAT!" She moved away from the desk, revealing the microphone. It was turned on.

Cornello stared, realising what the state alchemist had done. "You....You didn't...."

Ranma nodded. "Yes, I did."

Cornello screamed as his followers stared at their radios, shocked by how uncaring the man they had revered was.

Cornello glared at Ranma. "I'll kill you, keikei."

At that, he tranmuted his can into......a gatling gun.

Ranma ran as the enraged Founder chased her, firing , he cornered her.

"You said da bid kahuna would send ya back." Cornello said, grinning. "Led's find oud."

Ranma smirked. "You know what they say about cornered animals!" She clapped her hands together, transmuting her arm in a blade. She rushed at him, slicing his gun in two.

"You liddle..." Cornello growled.

His ring flashed as he tried to transmute the useless weapon in his hands. Suddenly, a brightly light flared ariund his body. In an instant, Cornello was screaming in pain and horror, his arm fused with the metal from the gun. Ranma ran over to him, her eyes wide in disbelief. She looked at his hands, and the jewel in hs ring suddenly exploded.

Ranma got up, not focusing on the flase prophet. Cornello grinned, noticing that he had sharp spike on his arm. As long as the state alchemist wasn't looking at him, he could take her down in fell swoop.

Ranma looked back down at him, glaring angrily. Cornello gulped, his plan evaporated from his mind.

"All this time, all the trouble we had gone through." Ranma growled. "And it wasn't even THE REAL THING!"

Cornello decided now was a good moment to retreat. He got up, turning away from the red-head.

Ranma scowled. "Oh no you don't! A third-rate alchemist like you won't be getting away! Let me show you GOD'S WRATH!" She clapped her hands together, placing them on the ground.

Cornello gasped as the ground shook, and a giant hand came rushing down towards him.

Unsuprisingly, he knocked unconcious.

---------------

The Elric sisters were at the entrance of the town preparing to leave. Ranma had a disappointed look on her face.

"I still can't believe that it was a fake." Ranma moaned.

Kasumi nodded. "At least we were able to help them. We were always taught, as martial artists, to always help those in need."

Ranma nodded, smiling. "Yeah. We did good."

"Wait!"

They turned, and saw an angry, crying Rose running towards them.

"What am I supposed to do now!" She yelled when she got close enough. "At least with the Founder's teachings, I could live in hope! Now, I have no idea! What can I do now, if I can't bring him back!?"

Ranma had her serious face on. "Live. Do things your own way. You got legs, don't you? Then use them! Don't rely on everyone to make your decisions for you." She and Kasumi turne away. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we're leaving. This trip was a waste." She waved her hand. "See ya."

Rose could only stare at the two retreating girls. Well, living suit of armour and former boy, to be technical.

--------------

Cornello was gasping. The townsfolk were angry. He ahd to get away, make a new start. He turned, frightened, at the sound of footsteps.

"Well, it seems we couldn't rely on a third rate like you after all."

His eyes narrowed. In front of him stood a woman with balck hair done up in a ponytail and a tall, skinny man with blonde hair.

"You lied tah me!" The flase prophet cried. "You gave me a fake!"

The woman smiled. "Of course. Why would we give a COMMONER like you the real stone? We just wanted a guinea pig to trst out its power. That's all."

"Can I eat him?" The blonde man asked, drool on his mouth.

"Of course not." The woman replied. "A third-rate like him will only give you a stomach ache."

Cornello glared angrily. "Don' talk aboud me like dat!"

He rushed at them, but stopped as the woman's index finger extended and penetrated his skull. He fell to the ground, dead. The blonde man moved towards him, kneeling down when he reached the corpse. The sound of something eating meat could be heard.

"Gluttony," The woman said, "I told you not to do that."

---------------

_There. At long last, chapter 2 is complete._

_I haven't read the manga in a really long time (well, the first volume at least), so I might have gotten some details wrongs. Scratch that, I KNOW I got some details wrong. But that's okay, it wouldn't be a good fanfic if it was a word-for-word copy._

_I have been told that Cornello/Princial Kuno's accent isn't how a proper hawaiian speaks. f course, I got it from the Ranma 1/2 anime and other fanfics featuring the guy. So if it's wrong, let's say that he is really bad at doing fake accents. Or something that makes as much sense._

_As I mentioned earlier, you can give me suggestions on who should play who in the future. I have a pretty good idea on the casting, but if I like your ideas, then I will use them._

_Can you guess who plays Lust and Gluttony?_

_Also, should I do the Yoki story, or should I skip it? I'm thinking of skipping it. since it's largely unimportant._

_I hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	3. Attack on the Train

Alchemist 1/2

Chapter 3: Attack on the Train

After dealing with a minor disturbence in a mining town, the Elric sisters had boarded the nearest train headed for the town where military headquarters lied.

By chance, another passenger on the train was also a member of the military. And a high ranking one to boot.

Of course, this fact is why a certain group of terroists decided to hijack the train and hold all the passengers hostage.

Currently, General Hakuro and his family, who had returned from vacation, were being held hostage by the terrorist leader, a man named Bald.

---------------

Back in headquarters, Colonel Mikado Mustang, AKA the Flame Alchemist, was entering his office, with Lieutenant Konatsu Hawkeye by his side. She was the only woman who could keep him in line, mainly because she was the only woman who didn't fall for his charms.

"What's the situation?" The Colonel asked.

We were informed," Konatsu began, "Via telecommunication, that the entire train headed here has been hijacked. The terroist leader has identified himself as Bald, a man wanted in several countries. Of the hostages, General Hakuro and his family are of major note."

Mustang nodded. "And their demands?"

"They say that they will kill the passengers if their leader isn't released from prison. They want us to show them proof when the train arrives." She handed him a piece of paper. "Here's the list of people who had boarded the train. As you can see, it's quite a lot."

Mikado looked at the document, his eyes widened when he saw a particualr name. He smirked.

"It looks like we have an ace up our sleeve."

Konatsu just looked at him oddly.

-------------

Ranma was currently sleeping, and thus unaware that she, her sister, and several passengers where currently being held at gunpoint by wanted terroists. One of whom was looking at her, annoyedly.

"Hey, wake up!" he said, pointing his gun at the red-head.

Kasumi was incredibly embarrassed, considering the situation. Her sister had the worst timing when it came to her naps.

"Hey, Smallfry!" The gunman was shouting. "I said wake up! You little munchkin!"

Suddenly, Ranma's eyes opened, and the red-head leapt at the terrorist, brutally attacking him.

"Who are you callin' a munchkin so small that even insects need to look down to see her!?"

"I didn't say that much!"

Kasumi sighd, and turned to the other gunman (the terrorists believed that only two gunman were needed per car). She punched his lights out. Ranma had finished with her quarry, and was now staring confusedly at him.

"Huh?" She said intelligently. "Who's this guy?"

Kasumi sighed. It seemed that Ranma had simply acted on instinct, without any knowledge of the situation. She quickly began explaining what had been happening.

The red-head nodded, understanding. "So, all we gotta do is find their boss and knock his lights out. That's how guys like these always work." She looked up at Kasumi. "We'll split up. You take the staright path, I'll go topside and sneak up on 'em."

Kasumi nodded. It was their duty as martial artists, and as 'military dogs', to protect innocent people from th whims of the wicked.

-------------

A little while later, Kasumi was walking down the carts towards the front car, which was apparently where the terrorists had based themselves. She had gone through about three cars by now.

She opened the door to the fourth car, revealing another gunman. He screamed in surprise, and readied his weapon.

Kasumi held up her hands placatingly. "Wait! Don't shoot! If you do the bullet will just ric-"

She was cut off by the gunshot. The bullet bounced off her and hit the guy in leg, making him scream in pain.

"-ochet." Kasumi finished lamely.

The other gunman came up, drawn by the sounds of screaming. He reacted exactly like his partner had before.

The armoured girl held up her hands again. "Wait! The bullet will just-"

Again, gunshot, ricochet, guy screaming in pain. Kasumi sighed in defeat.

-------------

Ranma had come by the font car, and was preparing to enter. Suddenly, a terrorist popped out and started to attack her. Ranma cursed, guessing that she must ahve made a sound as she walked. She clapped her hands together, and placed them on the ground, creation a cannon. She fired it at the man, knocking him out.

Suddenly, the train foreman popped his head out. "Hey, watch it! I don't want messing around with the tinder, it's the life of this train!"

"Sorry." Then, Ranma realised something. She grinned cockily when a plan formed in her mind.

---------------

Bald stood with his men, making sure that Hakuro and his family stayed where they were. Bald was a striking face unshaven, as if he hadn't been near a razor for a while. His long brown hair was held up in a ponytail, and he was wearing a long, brown, dirty cloak.

"What the hell is goin' on!" He barked.

"I don't know." One of his subordiantes said. "We can't seem to get through to the others. hgowever, we have been getting messages of a person in armour charging through the place."

Bald spat. "Military dogs, I told them no tricks."

Hakuro glared at him. "You see. Your little men with guns are no match for the military! Just give up now and--"

He screamed in pain as his ear was shot off. Smoke rose from the hole in Bald's cloak.

"That's what you get for shooting your mouth off." The terrorist leader growled coldly.

That's when the weird the speaker suddenly appeared at the end of the car. Blad and his men stared at it in confusion.

"Attention gun-toting extremists!" Said a voice coming from the speaker. "Release the hostages now. If not, you'll have to face the consequences."

"Never!" Bald shouted.

The person on the other end must've heard this. "Alright, then. Everyone whoisn't a terrorist, hold on tight. We are going to experience some turbulence!"

Suddenly, a large pipe materialised beneath the speaker. The terrorists could only stare before water started gushing out. They were flushed outside.

------------

Kasumi had finally reached the final car, and opened the door, and several gunmen came flushing out, wet. They looked up at her.

Kasumi slammed her iron fists together.

"Welcome." She said darkly.

-------------

Ranma kicked a panel off the roof, and jumped down. She looked around, and saw that one man still stood. She knew that this was the leader.

Bald stared at her. "A little girl? Is that who has been giving us so much trouble?"

Ranma gritted her teeth, and charged at him. She dodged as he unleashed a hail of bullets. Now she could clearly see his modified automail arm, which had been remodeled into a large gun.

"Another automail user." the red-head noted. "Small world. But it makes no difference."

She dashed at him, dodgeing his bullets.

"How could one little brat be able to do this!?" Bald exclaimed.

Ranma suddenly appeared in front of him. "Years of hard work and trainin'." She replied, crushing the amn's arm.

--------------

The Colonel and the Lieutenant stood at the drop off point. The train came to halt, and the terroists were thrown out, with Bald coming last.

"See, Hawkeye." Mikado said, smirking. "Told you our ace in the hole would work."

"You must be Colonel Mustang." Bald said, eyes gleaming. "Now die."

Suddenly, his ropes came undone, and he leapt, a hidden blade in his arm drawn. Mikado smirked yet again. Hi put his index finger and thumb together, his arm pulled back.

"Bad move."

He flung his arm, and clicked his fingers. Flames were ignited and thrown from the movement of his arm, hitting Bald dead on. The terroist fell to the ground, charred but still alive.

"You may call me Colonel Mikado Mustang. Or the Flame Alchemist. Take your pick."

He was about to turn, when the sound of yelling caught his attention.

And then he was punched in the face by Ranma Elric.

---------------

_There, I did it. And I copied the action by memory, so there may be some details that got changed in the transition._

_How do you like my choices for Mustang and Hawkeye? Other suggestions were to have Ukyo, Shampoo or Mousse have the role of Mustang. The only suggestion I was given for Hawkeye (that I can remember) was to have Shampoo in the role, and then have potshots at Mousse/Mustang for fun. I just thought that Mikado Sanzenin suited the role best (what with them both being playboys and all). _

_Although, I am also fond of Ukyo being in the role of the Colonel._

_And I couldn't think of anyone else to play Hawkeye, so I chose everyone's favourite transgender kunoichi._

_Next up is Shou Tucker. Who shall play him, I wonder?_

_And please keep sending suggestions for possible roles. I already have a couple of ideas for Scar, who we shall see next chapter too._

_And if you wanted to see the Yoki story, too bad. I personally find that chapter a little boring, so I skipped it. Besides, I can't think of anyone to play Yoki (Nabiki, maybe, but I already got a role for HER)_

_Oh, and in case you're wondering, I shall be following the manga storyline, to a point. But, I shall also be doing my own story, so it won't be the same story as either the manga or the anime._

_Who is the big bad, do you think? A Ranma character, or maybe an OC?_

_Well, until next time! I hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	4. Side Story: The Tale of Black Pchan

Alchemist 1/2

Side story: The Tale of Black P-chan

At Eastern Headquarters, a scream could be coming out from one of the buildings. The room this cream was coming was a frequent meeting place for the various soldiers and stae alchemists in the building.

The person screaming was...... Yuka Breda, a low-ranked soldier in the military, and one of Colonel Mustang's strong supporters. She was currently hiding behind the door.

The cause of her alarm was....a small black piglet.

Konatsu Hawkeye stared at the spectacle. The piglet was walking on the ground in front her and another subordinate, Hiroshi Falman.

"What is that?" Hawkeye asked.

"A pig, ma'am." Falman answered quickly. "Of the porcine family. I believe the scientific name is --"

"I wasn't being serious, Falman." The lieutenant sighed exasperatedly. "You need to loosen up."

The officer saluted. "Yes, ma'am. I shall try and work on that."

Konatsu sighed. Sometimes, she hated her life.

Another officer had entered. Her name was Sayuri Fuery, and she was an expert with communications. She picked up the piglet and held it in her arms.

"I'm sorry." She said, apologetically. "He was caught out in the rain, and seemed so lonely and hungry." Looked sadly at the piglet. "But, I live in the dorms, and we're not allowed to have pets. So, I'm trying to find him a new owner."

Hawkeye sighed. "Fine. Find him an owner. If you can't find him one, put him back where you found him."

Sayuri brightened. "Yes ma'am."

Konatsu left the room.

-Target 1: Falman and Breda-

"I can't take him." Hiroshi said. "I live in the dorms too."

Yuka was trying to escape even further.

"No way, man. I hate those things. And dogs too."

Sayuri sighed in defeat.

-Target 2: Ukyo Havoc-

Lieutenant Havoc looked at the piglet.

"Sure, I'll take him off your hands."

Sayuri beamed as the lietenant took the pig.

"Yes." Ukyo continued. "This one looks like it will be delicious. Yep, defiantely go well with one of my okonomiyaki. Around here, they're raised as a delicacy. Especially these plump ones."

Fuery quickly took the pig away. "I'll go get him a better owner."

The lieutenent smiled good naturedly. "I was only joking."

-Target 3: The Elrics-

Ranma sighed. "Sorry, we can't take any pets. We're on the road too much. We wouldn't be able to take care of a pet."

The sound of meowing could be heard coming from....Kasumi's stomach. Ranma paled, and turned to her sister.

"Please, say you didn't, sis." The red-head said, her voice low. "Please tell me you didn't take another one off the street."

Kasumi laughed nervously.

Next second, Ranma was running, screaming, down the halls as her sister chased after her.

Sayuri stared, mystified.

-Target 4: Colonel Mikado Mustang-

Fuery was walking down the halls when she bumped into the Colonel.

She blushed. "C-Colonel...."

Mikado glared. "Pig, huh?"

Sayuri nodded, unable to speak.

The Colonel brightened. "I love pigs!"

"Really!?" The girl smiled.

Suddenly, Mustang grabbed the animal and started shaking it violently in the air.

"Of course! You can make them do whatever you want, and not once do they ask for a paycheck! I had a pig once! Loyal and dependable, yet for some reason it didn't like me! But, a little discipline showed it who's boss! Yes, pigs are wonderful animals!"

He soon realised that both the pig, and the girl, were gone.

He sighed.

-Target 5: ?-

Sayuri sighed. She had asked everyone, and not a one was either able to or were too insane to properly care for the animal.

Konatsu came up to her. "You haven't found an owner yet?"

Sayuri shook her head sadly.

Konatsu shrugged. "Guess there's no helping it."

She grabbed hold of the pig. Sayuri looked at her in surprise.

"Guess it''s up to me take care of the little thing."

Fuery smiled happily. Then, the pig jumped away and went to the nearest wall. It then preceeded to.....go number one.

Sayuri laughed nervously. "Guess he's just relieved. about finally getting a home."

That's when Konatsu took out her gun and fired at the pig. Of course, she fired AROUND the pig. She wasn't heartless.

"We won't be having any of that now." Konatsu replied. "You've got a strict mommy now."

Sayuri could only watch in horror, trying hard to say something....

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?"

---------------

The Colonel looked over at his right-hand woman. She was ensuring that he did his paperwork.

"So, what did you name that thing, anyway?" He asked.

"Black P-chan." Konastsu answered calmly.

The Colonel stared at her in shock.

Konatsu shrugged.

And so concludes the Tale of Black P-chan.

Now go home.

-----------------

_Phew. This is a silly idea that I thought would work to introduce the other members of the Colonel's team. How do ya like my casting choices? It makes sense that the Colonel gets mostly women to work for him._

_I thought they were fitting. Well, maybe not Ukyo, but dammit, I wanted to give her a major role. And Havoc is at least semi-major. And I could probably get some great stuff out of it._

_Originally, Ryoga was going to play Jean Havoc. But, someone suggested a more...fitting role for him._

_We will soon return you to your regularly scheduled fanfic._

_Well, hope ya enjoyed it! And please comment!_


	5. Those Who Play at God

Alchemist 1/2

Chapter 4: Those Who Play at God

The terrorists had been taken away and placed in a secure prison. The hostages were led away, thankfully none the worse for the experience.

Colonel Mikado Mustang sat in his office, absently rubbing a bruised cheek. However, he still maintaned an air of smugness.

Ranma smirked at the man. "You owe us one, Micky."

Mikado returned the smirk. "Hearing you say that gives me the chills. And don't call me Micky."

Ranma shrugged. "Fine."

"So, what can I do for you, pretty lady?"

A vein popped in Ranma's head, but she kept her cool.

"I want any information you have on biological transmutations, or bio-alchemy. Anything you got could help."

The colonel's eyes widened slightly. "Can't you do so on your own?"

The red-head sighed. "Of course, but I haven't found anything useful. I'm kinda hoping you can fiind me somethin', what with your extensive knowledge and all."

"I'll go check my files. Just be patient and wait."

Ranma frowned, groaning. She wasn't the most...patient of people.

---------------

After a while, Mustang came back with a file.

"I found something." He said calmly. "An alchemist. Called the Sewing-Life Alchemist, Hikaru Gosunkugi."

Ranma gazed up at him, so far uninterested. "And what did he do that's so great?"

"He made a Chimera. One that could talk."

Ranma and Kasumi perked up. "Really!?"

Mikado nodded. "Yep. It could apparently speak and understand the human tongue. Of course, I never saw it. It was about two years ago. Anyway, he showed it to those in charge as part of his alchemy assessment. And it spoke, but it said only one thing: I want to die."

Ranma looked puzzled. "Why did it say that?"

The Colonel shrugged. "Dunno. Apparently, it ended up refusing to eat for a week and then died."

Ranma closed her eyes in thought. "Even if it may or may not help us, I still wouldn't mind seeing the research notes of that guy." Ranma looked up at the Colonel. "Can ya show me them?"

Mikado smirked. "I can do better than that. I can bring you to him."

----------------

And so, the next day, the three alchemists drove to the front of Gosunkugi's house.

Alright, it was more like a mansion.

The two Elrics stared up at the building in awe.

'The place is so huge' they both thought.

They walked down to the front door. The Elrics stood in the back as Mikado rang the doorbell. Ranma noticed the sound of something rustling in a nearby bush. She turned to look at it.

And that's when the giant dog jumped up andlanded on top of her. She glared at it as she tried to get free.

"Now, Alexander, behave."

"Look daddy, guests!"

The three alchemists turned to see that two people had opened the door. One was a small girl with twin braids as long as her body. Beside her stood a taller man. The man was incredibly thin, his skin was pale, and he had dark sadows underneath his eyes, as if he didn't get much sleep.

"Hello, I'm Hikaru Gosunkugi, and this is my daughter, Nina." The thin man greeted.

---------------

The three alchemists were led through the Sewing-Life Alchemist's home. It was very cluttered and messy.

"Sorry about the mess." Gosunkugi apologised. "My wife left around two years ago, and I'm not a very tidy person." He sighed. "Sometimes, I wish for a woman's touch around here."

They were all seated. Nina had gone off to play with Alexander.

"I'm Colonel Mikado Mustang." Mikado explained. "These two are the famous Elric sisters." he pointed to the two in turn. "Ranma Elric, and her sister Kasumi."

Gosunkugi smiled. "So, these two are the famous Elric sisters. What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

Mikado faltered, he hadn't thought that far ahead. "Uh, well....Um...."

Ranma raised her hand, stopping the playboy. "It's okay, Colonel. He needs to know everything. It's the least we can do for the trouble we're causing him."

She removed her jacket, revealing her metal arm. She then proceeded to explain....everything.

When she was finished, Gosunkugi was staring sadly. "I see.... You lost your mother..."

"We've been telling everyone that she lost her arm in a civil war." Mikado added. "We would appreciate it if you kept quiet about this."

The pale man nodded. "of course. Especially considering how brilliant she is." He got up. "I'll show you my library. Perhaps you'll find something useful there."

When they got there, Ranma immediately ran and grabbed a book, instantly poring into it.

"I'll be going now. " Mikado said. "I have work to do, and Hawkeye will have my hide if I don't do it. Good luck."

Ranma waved. Kasumi bowed politely.

Gosunkugi watched over the red-head intently.

"I guess geniuses really do exist."

----------------

The clock chimed. Ranma looked up from her studying and noticed the time.

"Geez, it's getting late. I better find Kasumi and go."

She walked around the stacks, looking for her younger sister. She stiffened as she sensed a familiar prescence. She turned around.....

And got tackled by the dog, Alexander, again.

Kasumi walked out from behind a stack of books, carrying Nina on her back. "Hey, big brother."

Ranma glared angrily. "What do ya mean 'hey big brother'!? Get this monstrosity offa me!"

Nina laughed. "She's funny!" She frowned. "Why did you call her 'big brother'?"

Kasumi became slightly nervous. "Well....she acts so boyish all the time, it seemed more natural to me to call her 'brother' than 'sister'."

"Oh." The girl brigthened. "Then I'll call her big brother too!"

Kasumi giggled at this.

Ranma had finally managed to push the dog off her.

"Just you try it mutt!" She cried. "If you try to pounce on me again, I, Ranma Elric, shall defy you with all my heart and soul!"

---------------

Ukyo Havoc had come by to pick up the two sisters. She smiled as she came to the library of the Gosunkugi estate.

"Hey, sugar!" She called out. "The Playboy Colonel sent me to pick you up! Not that I mind of course!"

She stopped, and looked down at the floor. Ranma lay there, with Alexander sitting on top of her.....again.

Ukyo helped her up, her eyebrows raised. "What were you doing?"

Ranma scratched her head nervously. "uhh....I was taking a break from my research..."

Gosunkugi stood a little away from the two of them. "Did you find anything useful?"

Ranma's expression darkened. It was clear what the answer was.

"You can come back tomorrow." Gosunkugi suggested, with a smile.

Kasumi had come up to them and bowed politely to the Sewing-Life Alchemist. Ranma and Ukyo just walked away after giving their farewells. Nina ran up to the armoured sister.

"Can I play with you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Of course." Kasumi said happily.

She then turned and went with the others.

Ukyo turned to Gosunkugi. "Before I forget, I got a message for you from the Colonel. 'You're assessment's coming up. Don't forget.'"

Gosunkugi nodded. "Yes... I know."

--------------

After the Elrics and havoc had left, Nina went up to her father.

"What's an 'assessment', daddy?" She asked.

Gosunkugi kneeled down to be at eye level with his daughter. "Sweetie, when someone becomes a state alchemist, they have to show the results of their efforts once every year. If they are not satisfid, they take your license away." He sighed sadly. "My evaluation wasn't too promising last year.... If I don't do something great, I'll lose my license for sure."

Nina ran to her father. "No way. YOu always study so much. You'll do grreat, I know it."

Father and daughter hugged each other.

"I know, sweetie, but there's nothing else I can if they're not satisfied." Gosunkugi said, frowning. "yes, there's nothing else I can do."

--------------

The next day, the Elrics had returned to the Gosunkugi estate. They were currently sitting in the library, with Nina and Alexander beside them.

"So, your mom left home, huh?" Kasumi asked the little girl.

Nina nodded. "Yep. Daddy said she went back to her parents' house."

Kusami breathed sadly. "It must be lonely here, with just you and your dad here."

Nina shook her head. "Nu-uh. Daddy's always nice to me, and I have Alexander too!" She hugged the dog, smiling. "But.." Her expression saddened. "Lately, daddy's always locked up in his laboratory. So, it's getting a little lonely now."

They sat in silence after that.

Ranma suddenly got up, rubbing her neck. "Man, all this sittin' aroun reading is making me cramp up."

"Maybe some exercise could help?" Kasumi suggested.

Ranma nodded. "I'll go work out in the yard then." She turned Alexander, pointing with a fierce expression on her face. "Hey, mutt! I'll play with you for exercise."

Kasumi turned to Nina. "Come on. Let's go out and play too."

Nina smiled happily, nodding.

The rest of the day was spent with Ranma running away from Alexander, and then getting pounced on. Nina and Kasumi came by and laughed at this.

Meanwhile, in his study, Hikaru Gosunkugi held his head in frustration. He was running out of time.

------------

The Elrics once again visited the Gosunkugi estate the next day. However, this time, it was eerily quiet.

"Mr Gosunkugi?" Kasumi yelled out. "It's us again."

Ranma looked around at the empty building. "Maybe they're out?"

"Mr. Gosunkugi?" Kasumi cried out again. "Nina?"

Eventually, they came to the door to Gosunkugi's lab. It was open, revealing Gosunkugi kneeling inside. He was smiling creepily.

"There you are." Ranma said, relieved. She didn't want to be a trespasser in someone's home.

"Oh, it's you two." Gosunkugi said. "Come take a look," he turned, revealing a large dog-like creature with a long brown mane, "At my newest creation. A Chimera that speaks the human language."

Gosunkugi turned back to the Chimera. "Watch this. That person is Ranma. Do you understand?"

The Chimera tilted its head. "Ran....ma?"

Gosunkugi smiled. "That's very good."

"Ver....ree....good?"

Ranma stared at the creature in awe. "Wow. It really does talk."

Gosunkugi continued to smile, rubbing the back of his head. "Yes. I'm glad I made it in time for the assessment. This really saved my neck. The money will ensure I won't have to worry about research costs for a while."

Ranma kneeled down next to the Chimera.

"Ranma?" The creature said. "Ranma. Ranma." Then it smiled. "Big...bruh....ther."

Ranma stared in shock. It couldn't be....

"Mr. Gosunkugi." The red head asked, not looking at the pale man. "When did you get your license?"

Gosunkugi looked at the girl curiously. "Two years ago."

"And when did your wife leave you."

Gosunkugi's face darkened. "That was two years ago too."

"I have one more question." Ranma turned to her sister and the thin man. "Where did Nina and Alexander go!?"

Gosunkugi sighed in exasperration, glaring. "I hate perceptive brats like you."

Ranma ran over and grabbed the man by his shirt. She was glaring angrily at the man.

"Brother!" Kasumi cried.

"I understand!" Ranma cried, ignoring her sister. "So that's how it is! You monster! How could you do do that to your WIFE two years ago! But now, you turned your daughter and your dog into a Chimera."

Kasumi gasped, turning to the Chimera, Nina.

Kasumi was still holding Gosunkugi up. "I'm right, aren't I!? There's only so much you get from experimenting with animals! Humans are SO MUCH BETTER, RIGHT!?"

"What are you getting so mad for?" Gosunkugi said calmly. "The progress of medicine, of SCIENCE, has always been the result of human experimentation. Somehas to do it. As a scientist, you should be able to --"

"SHUT UP!" Ranma yelled, rage in her face and voice. "Ya think you're getting away with this!? You're playing with people's lives!"

"Playing with people's lives?" Gosunkugi repeated, chuckling. "Haha, that's right! You should know ALL about THAT, my dear! After all, didn't play with your mother's life, and your sister's!? And your arm!?" He was grinning madly. "You've been playing around with people's lives, JUST LIKE ME!!!!"

Ranma glared at him in rage, and punched him in the face. With her metal arm.

Gosunkugi was still grinning and laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA! You and I...are the same..."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"LIAR!" Gosunkugi said. "You wanted to see if you could, and you did! That's the same reason I did it!" Ranma continued to wail into the bastard. "You couldn't help but try, even if it was FORBIDDEN. No, it was BECAUSE it was forbidden!" He still continued to smile and laugh as he was mercilessly beaten.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Ranma screamed. "We alchemists would never...! We...I'd NEVER.....!" She lifted her fist for one more strike.

Kasumi grabbed her sister's hand. "No, brother. You'll kill him if you hit him any more."

Ranma continued to glare angrily at the man in front of her. Then shesighed and slumped in defeat. However, she was still scowling. She let go of the thin man and let him drop to the floor.

Gosunkugi was grinning, his face bleeding. "Pretty words won't get anything done. To make any progress, you must get your ahnds dirty!"

Kasumi stopped, and turned to the man. "Mr. Gosunkugi, say anything else, and I'll be the one who snaps."

Gosunkugi finally shut his trap.

Kasumi knelt down next to Nina, patting the Chimera's face. "I'm sorry, Nina. We dodn't have the skill to help you right now." She embraced the former little girl. "I'm sorry." Kasmi sounded like she was crying.

"Wanna....play." Nina said. "Wanna.....play."

Thunder sounded, bringing with it a torrent of rain.

--------------

The military were contacted about Gosunkugi's misdeeds. Mustang and Hawkeye personally saw to it that the man was put under house arrest, until central command sent somebody to arrest him and bring him to trial.

The Elrics sat in the rain, not caring if they got wet or sick.

"Gosunkugi's actions," Mikado said to Konatsu as they wlaked away form the house, "Were no different from our own, no matter how abominable they are."

"That's the reasoning of an adult." Konatsu reprimanded, "But Ranma's still a child, no matter how mature she acts." She looked concernedly at the two young girls sitting in the rain.

Mikado nodded. "Yes, but that's the path she chose. She will no doubt face things much worse than this. She will have to keep moving on, even if it means having to understand." He stopped beside the Ranma. "Isn't that right, Fullmetal?"

"Shut it, Mustang." The red-head replied.

Mikado continued to walk away. "Event hough people may call you a dog or a devil, remember that it was YOU who chose this path. It was YOU who chose to continue studying alchemy, rather than be content with the body you have now. Can you afford be held back by something so small?"

"Small?" Ranma repeated. "You're right, for once. People may call us dogs or devils, but we will return to normal. But we're not devils, and we're cetainly not gods." She stood up, tears streaming down her face. "We're human beings! And we couldn't even save a little girl! We're just pathetic, weak, foolish human beings."

There was a long silence.

"Go home and rest." Mustang said. "You'll catch cold."

---------------

A few hours later, everyone had left. Two guards were left to ensure that Gosunkugi didn't escape.

They saw a figure approach.

"i'm sorry." One of the guards said. "Noone is allowed past with authorisation. If you have business --"

"I'm going through."

The guards stared at the person incredulously.

--------------

Gosunkugi sat with Nina. He didn't understand why THEY couldn't understand.

Suddenly, a persona entered the room.

"Are you Hikaru Gosunkugi?" The figure asked. "The Sewing-Life Alchemist?"

Gosunkugi stared at the person. "who are you?" he asked, getting up. "You're not with the military. What do you ant with me?"

"Alchemists who strayed from the path of God..." he person began.

The persona grabbed Gosunkugi's head.

"....Must die."

There was a flash of light, red as blood, and Gosunkugi fell to the ground, dead. Nina knelt down beside the corpse of her father, crying.

"Daddy." She said, over and over again.

The figure stared at the Chimera. "Poor creature. There is no way to return you to your original form. I'm sorry."

Light flashed as he put his hand on Nina's head.

"At least, go in peace."

As the figure left, he prayed.

-------------

_Whew, that was a long one._

_Surprised by my decision to cast Hikaru Gosunkugi in the role of perhaps the most ahted person in all of Fullmetal Alchemist?_

_Now, next time, we fully introduce who plays scar. Now, I have a couple ideas for him, but please, tell me who you would think be the most fitting, or interesting, choice for the guy. It could be anyone at all that I haven't already cast, as long as it makes a kind of sense._

_My choices are either Ryoga or Shampoo. The former makes the most sense, but the latter might prove to be interesting (though perhaps a tad overdone). Still, tell me what you think, and it may affect the future of the story._

_Oh, and we also meet the next Hommunculus. Wonder who it'll be?_

_I hope ya enjoyed it, and please review!_


	6. Bandana

Alchemist 1/2

Chapter 5: Bandana

**In Liore**

The military was clashing with the loyal followers of Cornello. There were casualties on both sides, mainly Cornello's.

Two figures watched indifferently. Either way, they got what they wanted.

"Humans are such miserable, foolish creatures." The black-haired woman with the ponytail remarked.

"Foolish, Foolish." Her companion agreed.

"You're quite right."

The two people turned to find a third figure walking towards them.

It was Founder Cornello himself. Or at least, someone who looked like him.

"But when you plan things right, that foolish quality can be QUITE useful." He said, without his usual accent.

"Hello, 'your holiness'."The woman greeted.

"Holy, Holy." The tall amn beside her replied.

"Sorry yu had to come all the way out here." The woman apologised.

Cornello shrugged. "Can't be helped. Besides, I was getting bored anyway."

The woman turned back to look at the carnage. "You knwo, Iw as worried at first when Fullmetal came and ruined evreything, but we were able to go on ahead of schedule. He was actually a big help, really."

The person who looked like Cornello laughed. "Yes. All it took was spread some propoganda among those 'foolish humans' and THIS is the result. Hatred begets hatred, violence begets violence. Let it all simmer until it comes boiling over, covering everything with the stench of blood."

"No matter how many times the lesson id repeated, they never learn." The woman stated in conclusion.

The Cornello-lookalike smiled cruelly. "That's what makes them good playthings."

The woman grinned.

The taller man looked at the woman. "Will a lot of people die?"

The woman smiled. "Yes, Picolet. Every single one."

Picolet smiled. "Can I eat them?"

"No, you cannot." The woman replied, patting picolet on the arm. She turned to Cornello. "Envy, when are you going to remove that stupid form."

Cornello chuckled. "I was just setting the mood. I really don't like bodies like this anyway."

A bright light flashed, and the man's body shrunk, the skin becoming lighter, the clothes even changing. In his place, stood a pretty young feminine looking person with light brown hair, done up in a high ponytail.

"I much prefer bodies like these." She, or maybe he, said.

"That body again?" The woman remarked. "Why that one?"

Envy shrugged. "I like this body, its my favourite. Young and cute."

The woman laughed. "Even though you're the most ruthless of the seven of us!"

Envy pouted. "You say it like it's a bad thing, Lust."

"You're a monster!"

They turned, and found Cray standing behind them, horrified.

"What's going on?" The man asked. "What happened to Cornello? The real Cornello? Who are you people!?"

Envy scratched her head, while the woman smirked.

"We have two names." The woman explained. "You may call us Envy, Lust and Gluttony. Or you can call us by our secret names: Tsubasa, Kodachi and Picolet." She turned to her compatriots. "What should we do?"

Envy pouted. "He insulted me. I say we kill him."

"Can I eat him?" Picolet, AKA Gluttony, asked.

The other two just stared at him as his mouth widened and his tongue elongated, grabbing Cray.

He didn't even ahve enough time to scream.

Envy turned to Lust. "So, I heard something. Someone killed Hikaru Gosunkugi in East City."

Lust looked disinterested. "That low-life is not important to us, so why should we care?"

"Don't get me wrong, I don't care about Gosunkugi." The cute ponytailed girl clarified. "I'm interested in his killer. It's THAT GUY again."

Lust turned to her compatriot, interested.

"East City is where the Flame Colonel is, right?" She asked.

Envy nodded. "Yep. And so's the Fullmetal Runt."

"The Fullmetal Alchemist." Lust replied. "I'm not happy with his interference, but hes important to our goals. We can't allow him to be killed.

He's our precious sacrifice."

Envy smiled.

Gluttony waved at the woman. "Lust! I'm done!"

Lust looked at him, disgusted. "Gluttony, wipe your mouth."

Gluttony then proceeded to wipe his mouth.

"So, what do we know about this killer?" Lust asked Envy.

-------------

"Not much."

In East Headquarters, Colonel Mikado Mustang was asking another military official, Lietenant Colonel Soun Hughes, about the mysterious killer. Hughes and another officer, Major Tatewaki Louis Armstrong-Kuno, had come to arrest Hikaru Gosunkugi and put him on trail.

Intead, they had performed an impormptu autopsy.

Soun was currently explaining the specifics about the suspect of the murder.

"He wears shabby, dirty clothing (like a hobo); has dark skin, and wears a yellow bandana on his head. Because f this, we call him 'Bandana'."

Mikado frowned. "Stupid name. Why don't you give him a much better title?"

Soun frowned back. "It's all we had. We can't just give a guy a name for your sense of aesthetics, Colonel." Soun continued on with his assesment. "He has killed five five state alchemist alone in Central. In the whole country, he's killed about ten."

Mikado nodded. "We heard the rumours over here as well."

Soun nodded. "I even heard he killed Brigadier General Grand."

Mikado was shocked. "The Iron Blood Alchemist!? He was an expert with hand to hand combat!"

"It's crazy, but a guy like this is running around the city." Soun looked serious. "As a friend, I'm asking you to double security and lay low. After all, you and Gosunkugi were the only well known people around here."

Mikado looked thoughtful, and he turned to a low ranked soldier. "You! Confirm whether the Elric Sisters are still in their lodgings! On the double!"

Hawkeye stepped forward. "I saw them as Iw as leaving HQ. Theyw ere walking down Main Street."

"Damn!" Mikado remarked. "At a time like this! Everyone, get to Main Street!"

-------------

In the pouring rain, two girls, one in armour and the other with bright red-hair, sat, uncaring of the downpour.

"Ya know," Ranma said, "I was wonderin', since last night, what this alchemy that we trust in so much really is."

"Alchemy is the reconstruction of new forms based on the knowledge of natural laws." Kasumi quoted.

"This world flows by obeying those laws." Ranma continued. "Death, too, is a part of that flow. Accept the flow of the world." Her hand twitched. "Sensei really took care to beat that into us. And I thought what it meant, too. But I didn't, and then mom.... That's why I'm wondering about what I can do about something that can't be fixed or undone." She folded her arms. "I'm an idiot. I haven't grown up at all."

She looked up into the sky. "I thought that the rain would was away all my doubts. All it's done is bug me."

Kasumi lifted up her hands to catch the raindrops. "But, I have no body. I can't feel the rain. It's hard to live like this... It feels so lonely." She clenched her fist. "I want to accomplish the impossible, I want to become human. Even if it means going against the flow."

"There you are!"

They looked up to see a low-ranking soldier, clad in the standard black uniform of the military. He ran towards the sisters.

"Ranma! Ranma Elric!"

He didn't notice the dark skinned man he ran past turn.

"Elric?"

"I'm so glad you're alright!" The solider said to the red-head.

"Whaddya want?" Ranma asked, in her usual brash manner.

"B-Sister, manners." Kasumi chided.

Ignoring her, the soldier continued. "You need to come back immediately! There's a killer on the loose here!"

A shadow passed over them, and they looked up at the dark skinned man glarin angrily at them. He wore a yellow bandana with black specks.

"It's you!" The soldier exclaimed.

Bandana grabbed the man's face with his right hand, and a dark red energy flashed. The man fell to the ground, blood dripping down his eyes, nose, ears and mouth.

Ranma stared in horror at the sight. She couldn't move, as she was frozen in terror.

The man with the bandana around his head moved closer, glaring angrily.

"Ranma Elric." He growled. "The Fullmetal Alchemist. Prepare to die."

---------------

_Thought I'd end it there._

_I had put up a poll to decide my characters, but only three people vsited them, and only one of the four that I put up! So, I decided to scrap that idea and just stick with getting suggestions via private messages or reviews._

_I feel Ryoga was the best choice for Scar (plus, he got the most votes). Another choice I had for him was Shampoo, but ultimately I chose scar. Other suggestions were Pantyhose Taro, Ryu Kumon and surprisingly enough Nabiki (I personally never saw that one coming)._

_I felt Kuno suited the role of Armstrong best, and another reviewer, mrawgirl09, agreed. After all, they have fairly similar personalties, and noone likes them._

_Finally, I chose Soun to play Maes Hughes. Why? Because they are both devoted to their families (I think the second Ranma movie 'Nihao My Concubine' portrays this perfectly). Mrawgirl09, again, suggested that he play Hohenheim, but I felt he suited Hughes more (Of course, now people will probably hate me. After all, we all now what happens to Hughes)._

_There was some confusion as to who played the Hommunculi, particularly Gluttony. I hope I have cleared things up for you!_

_And Tsubasa is a good Envy because they both are very chameleonic (Envy is a genderless person with transformation powers; Tsubasa is an effeminate crossdresser who also disguises himself as inanimate objects)._

_I'm sorry to those who wanted see someone else play these roles. And please tell me what you think of my casting choices!_

_I'm open to suggestions for character casting. Any idea is cool, no matter how wacky, as long as I haven't used that character yet._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	7. Righteous Fury

Alchemist 1/2

Chapter 6: Righteous Fury

The dark skinned man advanced on the two sisters, who were both frozen in fear.

'He wants to kill me.' Ranma though. "This guy seriously wants me dead!'

Suddenly, the clock in the middle of the city squar chimed. This brought the Elrics out of their stupor.

"Kasumi!"

"R-right!"

They ran from the man, trying to figure why he wanted them dead. They ran into a dark alley, which the man noticed easily. kasumi drew a circle on the wall, and transmuted a another wall in the place that they had previously entred through.

"Let's see him get us now!" Ranma said cockily.

Suddenly, cracks appeared in the wall, and a large hole appeared, revealing the dark-skinned man. the sisters immedaitely tried to run again.

"You cannot escape my wrath." The man said, glaring. He placed his hands on the wall of the alley, and a red light glowed from his hand. Cracks travelled along the wall, until a large portion of the building crashed in front of the sisters. Their path was block, they couldn't escape.

Ranma turned to the man, glaring. "What do ya want with us, ya creep? What did we ever do to you!?"

"If there are creators, then, so too, are there destroyers." He said. "Regardless of whether you remember or not, I will destroy you for your sins, alchemist."

"What the hell are ya babbling about?" Ranma asked.

Ranma clapped her hands together, and grabbed the pipe, transmuting it into a large knife.

"Interesting." The man said, smirking. "You're not afraid."

Ranma charged at him, but the man easily dodged.

"But, you're far too slow!" The bandana-clad man replied.

He ran behind Kasumi, placing his hand on her body. A large portion of her armoured body was instantly disintegrated.

"Kasumi!" ranma yelled.

She ran at the man, ready to slice him with the knife she held in her automail hand. The man grabbed her arm, smirking.

"I told you." He said. "You're too slow."

The dread red light flashed, but nothing happened. The man blinked, unsure as to what went wrong. The attack, however, had affected Ranma, and she was just now getting up from the ground, removing her red jacket as she did so, revealing a tight black tank top and a rather well endowed chest. She also revealed her automail arm

The man frowned. "So, you have an automail right arm. No wonder I couldn't destroy it. And your sister....I had planned to remove her armour so I could get at her, but there's nothing inside." he shook his head. "You're a starnge pair. But, now there'll be no more mistakes. This has already gone on for too long."

Ranma transmuted her arm into a blade, turning everything from the elbow into a small scythe. "Yeah, well, I don't plan on followin' your schedule, ya bastard."

Kasumi tried to get up, but most of herright side had been destroyed. "Brother, don't do it! he's too strong! Run away!"

"What are ay talkin' about!?" Ranma cried. "I'm not leavin' without ya sis!"

The man in the bandana stepped forward. "You put your hands together to allow energy to flow, and then use that energy to perform transmutations."

The dark skinned man and the rd head charged at each other, the man cathcing Ranma's arm.

"I'll start with your arm." The man said.

Ranma stared in shock and disbelief as her arm was blown into scrap.

---------------

Mikado Mustang sat in the car, along Konatsu Hawkeye and Ukyo Havoc. Havoc had brought along her custom made cambat-spatula, which was as tall as her body.

"That 'Bandana' guy is after Ranchan, right?" The lietenant asked.

The Colonel nodded.

Ukyo scowled. "Then I'll make sure he's a human okonomiyaki before then."

----------------

"I'll give you a chance to pray before you die." Bandana stated.

Ranma crouched uselessy, staring at the ground.

"Sorry," she said, "but there are no gods I feel like prayin' to. Am I the only one you want, or are ya gonna kill Kasumi?"

"If anyone gets in my way, I'll kill them." Bandana replied. "But right now, the only one I'm interested in is you, Fullmetal Alchemist."

Ranma sighed. "All right then. Then promise me you won't lay a hand on my sister."

"I promise."

"What do you mean!?" Kasumi exclaimed. "Brother, what do you think you're doing!?"

Bandana moved forward, his hand reaching for Ranma's head.

"NO!" Kasumi yelled. "Don't kill him! Please, don't! Ranma, run away! RUN AWAY, FOR GODSAKE!"

A gunshot sounded in the air, and all three turned. Mikado stood in front of his car, flanked by Ukyo and Konatsu.

"That's enough." Mikado stated, holding the smoking gun that was pointed at the sky. "That was going a bit far, Fullmetal."

"Colonel..." Ranma whispered, numbly.

"That man," Mikado explained, "is wanted for the murder of several State Alchemists. What we just saw confirms it. He is also most likely responsible for the murder at the Gosunkugi estate. Isn't that right, Bandana?"

Ranma gasped. She had heard about the what had happened, but had not realised that the man that had threatened her life was the one responsible.

"Alchmists," Bandana growled, "are people who take matter and reform it into something unnatural, daring to put themselves on the same pedastal as God. Not only that, but becuase of them, I have seen hell. And so, I have become an instrument of divine wrath, an agent of God's vengaence!"

"I see." Mikado replied. "But, what did we State Alchemists do to earn your ire. And why not target OTHER alchemists?"

Bandana smirked. "If you insist on getting in my way, I'll kill you too."

"You will, eh?" Mikado said, tossing the gun back to Hawkeye. He put his special gloves on.

"Colonel Mustang!" Konatsu said, moving to stop the man.

"Stay out of this. It's between me and him."

Bandana looked at him with interest. "Mustang, the Flame Alchemist?"

"The one and only." Mikado replied.

Bandana laughed, grinning. "I never thought I'd see this, a sinner such as yourself coming to face your judgement of your own will! How glorious!"

"You know who I am, and you still wish to fight me!?" Mikado exclaimed. "You're a fool!"

"Colonel!" Konatsu cried.

She tripped the playboy down, and Ukyo leapt at the Bandana, striking with her spatula. Bandana jumped away, landing on the ledge of a nerby building. Ukyo scowled.

"Get down here, you coward!" Ukyo yelled. "How dare you hurt MY Ranchan!"

"What was that for!" Mikado exclaimed.

"You're useless out here, at the moment." Konatsu said.

Ukyo looked up at the sky, and realised that it was still raining. "Oh, yeah, the playboy Colonel needs to be able to make a spark to make his flames, doesn't he? In this rain, his gloves are too wet. He's pretty useless in the rain."

Mikado sat on the ground, sulking in shame and a shattered ego.

"Lucky me." Bandana stated. "You try to attack me, but lack your only weapon. State Alchemists, those who sympathise with them, and those who get in my way! I'll destroy them all!"

"Go ahead and try."

Bandana dodged as a tall man in a kendoists uniform attacked with a boken, surprisingly slicing through the wall.

"Another one?" Bandana asked himself.

"You brazen cur!" The newcomer cried. "How dare you think to destroy everyone here. I demand to know hwo you are who make such claims!" He paused. "'But wait, is it not custom state ones own name first?' Very well, I am the Blue Thunder of the Military State Alchemists! I am Major Tatewaki Louis Armstong-Kuno!"

"Armstrong!" Konatsu yelled. "Don't make up stupid titles for yourself! You were given the title 'Strong-arm', remember!?"

Mikado still sulked. 'Useless...'

Everyone else just stared in embarrassment mixed with disgust mixed with shame.

Ryoga laughed. "So many of you. It truly is my lucky day! I'll destroy all of you!" he charged.

"You won't back down then?" Armstrong said. "Then, as a sign of respect, I'll show you....THIS!"

He stomped the ground, making a large rock pop out of the pavement, and hit it with his bokken, causing it to transmute into an iron arrowhead.

"This is the alchemical technique passed down the Armstrong-Kuno line!" The kendoist cried.

Bandana dodged the attack, and Armstrong-Kuno struck the ground with his bokken. Suddenly, large spikes appeared out of the ground, barely missing the dark-skinned man. He immediately destroyed them with his arm.

"Major!" Ukyo yelled. "Don't just do that to the street!"

"What's that you say!?" The Major cried. "To destroy, one must also create! To create, one must also destroy! Destruction and creation are part of the same cycle! We must destroy to rebuld! That is the great law!"

In the middle of this rant, Armstong-Kuno had, for some reason, thrown off his shirt.

"You're...really quite the loon, aren't you sir?" Konatsu implied.

"Crazy, am I?" Armstrong Kuno replied. "A fellow alchemist knows the truth in what I say. Am I not correct, Bandana?"

"He's an alchemist too!?" Mikado explained (yes, folks, he's finally rocovered).

"There are three main processes in alchemy," The Major explained, "analysis, deconstruction and reconstruction."

"I see." Mikado commented. "So, he's stopped at the second step."

"Wait a minute!" Ukyo said. "If he's an alchemist, then he's a hypocrite in what he says and does!"

Mikado nodded. "Yet, he attacks fellow alchemists for 'playing god'. And why only those with government licenses?"

Bandana had been knocked into a wall, and Armstrong-Kuno moved in for the final strike. Bandana saw his chance, and moved to attack. But, The Major jumped away at the last second, leaving Bandana perplexed.

Konatsu started shooting at the serial killer. Bandana grinned. The woman had only grazed his head, causing his bandana to be loosened and fly away, revealing a cross-shaped scar on his forehead, and his his eyes, which were obscured by the cloth.

He glared at them all with his red eyes.

"Maybe there ARE too many of you." He commented.

He placed his hand on the ground, destroying it. Of course, only he was on the area that collapsed into the sewers.

Ukyo growled. "That bastard ran into the sewers. Typical."

"Don't go after him, Havoc." Mikado warned.

Ukyo turned away huffily. "Whatever ya say, boss."

"Is it over?"

They all turned to see Soun Hughes come out of hiding.

"Lietenant Colonel Hughes." Armstrong-Kuno said. "What were you doing all this time?"

"Hiding!" Soun said proudly. "Soemone had to survive and make a report to HQ! Besides, the master that discretion was the better part of valour!"

"You could have helped, you know." Mikado commented.

"No way! I'm not a freak like you guys! My master only taught me the basics!"

A vein popped in the Colonel's head. He didn't like being called a freak.

"Hey everyone!" Soun yelled to his subordinates. "Get an sketch plastered around of that guy! We need to take him down!"

"Kasumi!"

They all turned, and saw an armless Red-head crying, yelling at an empty suit of armour.

"Are you alright!?" She yelled. "Say something!

"You idiot!" Suddenly, Kasumi punched her sister/brother in the face.

Ranma was taken aback. Kasumi hardly EVER hit ANYONE.

"Why didn't you run!?" Kasumi demanded.

"Because I didn't want to leave you..." The red-head replied, lamely.

"That's why you're an idiot!" Kasumi yelled, hitting her sister again.

"I'm not an idiot! I was trying to protect you! I didn't want you to die!"

"I might've not died! Only idiots choose death when there's a chance of survival!"

"Don't talk that way to your big brother!"

Kasumi grabbed Ranma by the scruff. "I'll talk to you however I want! You have to keep living! To do more research, and return us to our normal bodies! And maybe even save people like Nina! I won't ever forgive for giving up and throwing everything away!"

That's when Kasumi's arm broke off and fell to the ground.

"Great! Now my arm's fallen off too! This is your fault, you idiot brother!"

Ranma chuckled. "How uncool, we're falling apart, a real mess."

"Yeah." Kasumi agreed. "But we're alive."

"Yep, we're alive."

-------------

_I know that's not we're tha chapter ends in the manga, but I felt that was a perfect way to end it._

_And there you go, part 2 of the Bandana fight. I tried my best to mix the personalities of the Ranma 1/2 and Fullmetal Alchemist characters, to make things a little interesting._

_And how do you like my decision to change form Scar to Bandana? I feel that it was a clever twist._

_And now Kuno is a part of things too. I may have said it before, but he is just perfect for Armstrong. Both are crazy weirdoes with over-extravagant speech._

_Hmm, my chapters are getting longer now. Must be because I use the manga as a referebce guide now, rather than work from memory as I did before._

_Next, Ranma and Kasumi go off to restroe themselves. This means that Marcoh and the Rockbells are goin to be appearing very shortly. Who should play them, I wonder?_

_I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and please comment!_


	8. Sinful Confessions

Alchemist 1/2

Chapter 7: Sinful Confessions

After the battle, everyone had been brought back to Mustangs office, to both debrief the team and plan a strategy.

Mainly, it was to tell everyone the Elric's past. There was no hiding Kasumi's body, and so the time had come to tell the truth.

Good thing these people could be trusted.

After she had finished telling everyone, Ranma turned to Mikado. "Okay, Micky, what's the deal? I saw how ya looked when that guy's bandana went flyin' off. It was like you were seein' a ghost."

Mikado sighed, his eyes closed. "That's because, it was a ghost. To me at least, and to the others as well."

----------------

**"Several years ago, there was an uprising in an eastern settlement called Ishbal.**

**The people there were deeply religious, and saw us alchemist as sinners of the worst sort. And so tensions rose between the alchemists and the Ishabalans.**

**Everything came to a head when a soldier accidentally killed a young child. And a long, bloody war followed.**

**Several months passed, and the higher ups finally decided to finish it. In a massive genocidal campaign. All the alchemists in the military were sent to the battlefield, to end the battle.**

**There were no survivors. The entire people of Ishbal were wiped out, in the course of a single day."**

------------

"And that," Mikado concluded, "is the shame that all of us veterans hold in our hearts."

There was an oppressive sense of shame and regret in the air.

"WHat does that have ta do with anythin'?" Ranma asked, cutting to the point.

Mikado smirked. "You really cut to the quick, don't ya, Elric? That man, who we fought today.... was an Ishbalan. His red eyes and dark skin prove it; all Ishbalans have those characteristics."

Ranma folded her arms. "So, you were wrong. They didn't all die out."

Mikado nodded. "Yes, but at the time, we had believed we killed them all. But that's beside the point, we know now why he does what he does."

The red-head nodded. "Revenge."

"Precisely, but that doesn't mean anything to us. Regardless of what he does, he is still a murderer, and he is targeting us." Mikado was all business. "No matter what, even if the public hate us, we can't ignore it. Next time, there'll be no explanations. We'll kill him."

Nobody said or did anything. However, one could feel their determination and silent affirmation in the air.

Soun sighed. "Well, that's a very cheery picture. Moving on, what do we do about the Elrics."

Kuno stood, bokken at the ready. "I'll fix them up!"

"NO!" The sisters screamed.

Kuno backed down.

Ranma smirked. "It's just that, Kasumi's soul transmutation is very complex, not just anyone can handle it. Only me. And I need two arms to do it."

Ukyo nodded. "So, what're you doing?"

"I'm goin' to see my mechanic, of course."

--------------

Ranma sat in the train to Resembool, her demeanor grim.

'Why, oh why, did it have ta be him?'

She asks this because, out of all the people in Eastern HQ, she had to be chaperoned by Major Armstrong-Kuno.

----------------

Earlier, after all the plans were made, Armstrong-Kuno had unleashed what he had been holding back all day.

A fountain of tears fell from his eyes as he violently embraced the red-head.

"Oh, it warms my heart!" He proclaimed. "I, Tatewaki Louis Armstrong-Kuno, have never heard such a tale of sibling love!To sacrifice your gender to save your mother,and then to sacrifice your arm to save your sister, why, the heavens themselves weep! I shall ensure your safety!"

"WHAT!?" Ranma yelled incredulously.

"There is a dangerous killer on the loose." Mikado explained. "He is targeting State Alachemists, like yourself. And with you being particularly vulnerable at this point, you'll be an easy target. So, Armstrong-Kuno volunteered to be your bodyguard."

"WHY CAN'T ANY OF YOU GUYS DO IT!?"

Mikado sighed sadly. "Much as I'd like another shot at your beautiful young body (Rama turned green at this), I have too much work to do here."

"And I need to ensure he actually does the work." Konatsu replied.

Ukyo sighed melancholily. "Much as I want to, I can't go. That guys too strong for me to take. I'd just be dead weight."

Hiroshi, Sayuri and Yuka all raised their hands. "That's goes for us too!"

"I have to go back to Central and file in my reports." Soun put in his two cents. (His real reason, of course, was that he was too scared. He wasn't exactly a strong fighter, anyway)

And, logically, this left Ranma to be left in the care of a loon.

Perfect.

---------------

A few seats down, Ukyo Havoc sat, her battle spatula laid down on her lap. People stared at her, unable to take their eyes of the giant spatula. She also had on a bandoleer filled, not with bullets, but with miniature spatulas.

She had said that she was too weak for the Colonel's sake. In truth, she was following Ranma, not too close, but not far either.

She wanted to help her Ranchan, regardless of the consequences.

----------------

The train had come to a stop, and new passengers boarded as some left.

Armstrong-Kuno saw someone walk past. His eyes widened in surprise.

He leaned out og the window, and began waving and shouting. "Dr. Marcoh! It's been so long! Do you recall my humble self? It is I, Major Tatewaki Louis Armstrong-Kuno!"

The persona he was addressing, a tall man with thick glasses and black hair done up in a ponytail, looked at the man in terror, and then hurriedly ran away.

Armstrong-Kuno wasn't going to give up, he had just met an old colleague after all, and he ran out, dragging Ranma with him.

"Hey, what the hell's goin' on!?" Ranma demanded.

Soon, the Elrics and the Major had left the train, which went on its way.

Ranma glared at the man. "Now we have to board the next train, which is in another hour or so! Who was that guy you saw anyway!?"

"He is an alchemist, Doctor Tofu Marcoh, a scientist and medical doctor who was with us during the Ishbal Rebellion." The Major explained. "He had disappeared some time during the conflict, presumed dead. I want to know why he has been here all this time, that is all."

Ranma sighed. "Fine. Have it your way. Besides, bein' a doctor, he might know something about bio-alchemy."

---------------

Ukyo had also jumped off the train. She was determined to follow her Ranchan WHEREVER she went.

---------------

The Elrics and the Major (who carried the large crate that held what was left of Kasumi' body) began wandering the town, asking quesstions on Doctor Tofu Marcoh.

"Marcoh? No, but there is a Tim Ono here. He is a nice man, very kind and gentle."

"When my leg was broken, they said I was a goner, but he fixed it up god as new! There was a bright flash of light, and it was all healed."

---------------

"A bright flash of light, huh?" Ranma repeated.

"It must be alchemy." Kasumi said.

"Yeah, but how does he do it without a transmutation circle?" the red-head asked.

--------------

"Doctor Ono? He lives on that hill way over there. You can't miss it."

----------------

Ranma, Kasumi and Armstorng-Kuno walked the path to Mauro's house. The stopped.

"Ya know," Ranma said irritably, "you'll get in a lot of trouble with the Playboy Colonel for followin' us."

Ukyo moved out of her hiding place, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"How'd ya know?" She asked.

Ranma harrumphed. "I'll have ya know that Kasumi an' me are martial artists. We have skills that don't rely on alchemy."

Ukyo sighed. "Sorry, Ranchan. I just wanted to prtotect you."

Ranma grinned. "It's okay. It's better than just havin' this lug around." She pointed at Armstrong-Kuno.

The lieutenant smiled. Things seemed to have worked out for her, and now she could properly protect her Ranchan.

----------------

When they had come to the house on the hill, they were greeted by the terified man in glasses wielding a gun in his shaking hands.

"You're from the military, aren't you!?" He demanded.

The four of them stared at him shock and a little fear.

"You've come to take me back, haven't you?" Tofu continued. "I can't! I have no desire to continue those wretched experiments! I just want to help people, and if I go back, I'll just be committing more sins!"

"Now, if you would just calm down..." Armstrong-Kuno said placatingly.

"Or maybe you've come to kill me?" The doctor ignored the Major. "Well, I won't allow the pleasure."

"I said calm down!" And with that, Armstrong-Kuno threw the crate holding Kasumi at the paranoid doctor.

---------------

A little later, they were allowed into Doctor Tofu Marcoh's (for it was indeed him) house. He was a little more hospitable.

"Why were you running away from us?" Ranma asked.

"It's really quite simple." Tofu said. "When I had left, I had stolen some confidential files and hidden them. I ran away because I believed that you were sent to retrieve me and the files."

"But we weren't. We didn't even know you were here." Ukyo said, and pointed at the Major. "In fact, that idiot over there had started all this so he could catch up with you."

Armstrong-Kuno glared at her, and turned back to the docotr. "Why did you leave the military?"

Tofu's features darkened. "As I said, I had wanted to help people, and became a state alchemist believing I could do so. But, it was in that war, the Ishbal Rebellion, where I saw the truth of the military." He started to cry. "So many people died, most were innocent and had nothing to do with the conflict. So I left, taking with me the research files. I didn't ant anyone to continue with my work."

"What was it?" Ranma asked. "What was it that you were researching?"

Tofu got up, and went to a bench, picking up a small vial of red liquid.

"What the hell is that?" The red-head inquired.

Tofu didn't say anything, and dumped the contents of the vial on the table. It splashed into a puddle, then suddenly reformed into a small round object.

"The hell!?" Ranma cried, with everyone else staring in surpirse at the object.

"The philosipher's stone." he explained "The red tincture. The fifth element. The stone of heaven. Just as there are many names for it, it too has many forms not restricted to that of a stone. This is what I was researching. However, this is not a true stone, simply a defective by-product. You never know when it will reach its limit and backfire. Howver, this and other 'False Stones' were used in the Rebellion."

Ranma suddenly remembered Founder Cornello, who also had a false stone.

She grinned. "Never mind that its defective, it proves everything. Not only is the stone real, it can be made by human hands. It may even be possible to make the perfect, true stone." She got up. "Doc, you have ta show us those files!"

"What!?" Tofu yelled, incredulous. He turned to Armstrong -Kuno. "Armstrong, Who is this child."

"She is a State Alchemist." The Major stated simply.

Tofu looked back at the girl, his eyes wide and his face pale. "Her? How can one so young be...? Do you realise the full ramifications of what you've done?"

Ranma looked away, her hand gripping her automail-arm. "I know it was a stupid decision ta make. And I am aware of the consequences. But, even so, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to achive my goals."

Tofu looked at Kasumi, who had been sitting silently in her crate.

"I see." He said, understanding. "So, you were able to transmute a soul?"

"Yes." The red-head replied. "That's my younger sister, Kasumi."

Tofu nodded his head. "I understand, then. However, I cannot give you those files. Those who know it have seen only hell."

Ranma glared at him. "I have already seen hell."

Tofu stared back, his expression resolute. "No, and that's it. Please leave me."

Ranma and the others bowed their heads in defeat, their expressions grim. They got up and left, taking Kasumi with them.

Tofu watched them go, replaying Ranma's words in his head.

'I've already seen hell!"

---------------

They sat at the station, waiting for the train to come.

"Well, that was a major waste of time!" Ukyo complained.

Armstrong-Kuno looked over at Ranma. " You know, you could have taken the stone, notihing was stopping you."

The red-head sighed. "Maybe, but it would've left a bad feeling in my gut. He needs it to help the people of the town, I can't just take away their happiness like that. That's not in our code. It's not the honourable thing to do."

Ukyo smiled. "You never change, Ranchan. Always doing the honourable thing, always helping people, even if it kills ya."

"That's just how we were raised." Kasumi said cheerfully.

Someone approached them, and they looked up. It was Marcoh.

He handed Ranma a piece of paper. "You may find this useful. It contains the location of where of I hid the research files."

The red-head looked up at him in surprise. "Why are ya givin' this to me?"

Tofu smiled. "It is very simple. I believe in you, and I think you might be able to look the truth in the face." He turned away. "Besides, I think you may just be able to unlock the truth behind truths."

He walked away as the four of them stared at him, wondering what he had meant.

--------------

Tofu walked into his home, and he paled as he saw someone very familiar to him.

"Hello, Doctor Marcoh." Lust greeted.

"Kodachi." Tofu drew his gun, but Lust sliced with her extending fingers. She grinned as she pushed him into a wall.

"Now, now, Doctor." th woman said condensendingly. "You need to come back with us. You still have a use in our plans."

Tofu grinned. "Not without a fight."

He used transmuted a part of the wall into a large spike, impaling Lust through her stomach. His grin vanished as her lifeless expression turned to one of amusement.

"It's been a while. "She said. "Since I last died."

She sliced the spike, and it fell to the ground, and she impaled the doctor's shoulder.

"What did you give that boy?"

Tofu smirked. "Boy, huh? Boy or girl, it doesn't matter. I gave him the key needed to find the truth, the location of the research files. He'll find the truth and ruin your plans, I'm sure of it."

"Doctor Ono!" A little cried excitedly, holding a small bouquet of flowers.

She was stopped dead in her tracks Lust placed two of her fingers inches away from the girl's neck.

"You will tell me where it is." She stated coldly. "You will tell me where the research data is. Now."

Tofu sweated, and then slumped in defeat. "Very well then, I'll tell you."

---------------

Ranma, Ukyo, Armstrong-Kuno and Kasumi (who had placed in the cargo hold) had boarded the train.

Next stop, Resembool.

----------------

_And here we go. The much anticipated continuation._

_How do ya like my use of Tofu as Marcoh? At least one of you requested it, and it was something I have had planned all along._

_Next, we meet the Rockbells. I have a pretty good idea on who'll play em, but please don't hesitate to give me suggestions._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	9. Home

Alchemist 1/2

Chapter 8: Home

Ukyo sat in the train. Ranma had fallen asleep a long time ago.

Resembool was still a ways to go, and so she spent her time ruminating on the past.

------------

Her family had spent almost their whole lives, generation after generation, running okonomiyaki restaurants, a weird pancake/pizza thing that their ancestors invented several hundered years ago.

Ukyo initially showed some monor interest in it, but that all changed when her parents had sold their restaurant to a mysterious man who sold off to yet another person.

The deal was if they sold it, Ukyo could marry the man's oldest son, Ranma Elric.

Ukyo had been so furious that she disowned her family, legally took on the identity of a man, and joined the military. She took the surname 'Havoc' as both a reminder of the chaotic havoc her life had suddenly become, and as a reference to the havoc she would bestow upon Ranma, should she very meet him.

She even went so far as to take her family's cooking techniques and turn them into a martial art, using spatulas as key weapons.

She was hit with everyone for her exotic (and delicious) food, and was popluar with the ladies (she was very careful to keep her identity a secret). Soon, she had caught the Playboy Colonel's eye and become one of his lieutenants and supporters, econd only to Konatsu Hawkeye. She knew that she would serve this man loyaly for the rest of her life, due to seeing a side of the man he hasn't shown to most.

Then, one day, she finally met Ranma. The man she had lived her whole life despising, who she had trained night and day to one day destroy....was a very cute young girl with red-hair. And she decided then that...maybe it's not so bad, marrying her.

Of course, the moment she pulled the moves on her, the Playboy Colonel took her aside and told her the truth about Ranma. Not going into specifics, just that she was a man who transformed herself using alchemy. Ukyo didn't believe the guy at first. Until, that is, Ranma told her.

Ukyo was devastated. She wanted to marry the cute red-head, but the cute red-head was actually a guy. It fried her brain several times trying to get around the idea.

Then came the solution. Ranma saw how much pain it caused the legal-man, and told her of a solution.

If Ranma never found a way of recovering her manhood, she would remain a woman and marry Ukyo, if she liked the chef enough at the time that is.

Ukyo was overjoyed, and accepted.

And ever since then, she has made herself Ranma's unofficial protector.

-----------------

Ukyo sighed at the memories. And now, she got see Ranma's hometown.

She wondered what it would be like.

----------------

Lust was on another train, one headed straight for Central.

It wouldn't do for the Fullmetal Alchemist to learn the truth so soon.

----------------

They had finally arrived at Resembool.

And it was very quaint...and rural.

Which mean lots of animals, lots of grass and not a lot of people.

Ukyo frowned. THIS was where Ranma and her sister called home?

They walked up a small trail, on their way to Ranma's mechanic.

Ukyo idly wondered what he'd be like.

----------------

Cologne Pinako had just finished serving a customer. As she sent him on his way, she noticed someone she recognised walking the trail to her home.

She looked up the ladder to the second floor and raised her voice.

"Akane! We have special guests coming!"

Upstairs, Akane Pinako got up from what she was doing.

She knew exactly who her Grandmother was referring to.

----------------

Ranma, Ukyo and Armstrong-Kuno (who carried the crate containing Kasumi) walked up the path to the Rockbell home.

Cologne Rockbell stood on the porch of her home, waving. "It's been a long time, Son-in-law."

Ranma smirked. "You haven't changed a bit, old ghoul."

Suddenly, Cologne's mood turned sour. "Show some respect, shortstuff!"

"You tiny old hag!"

"Little runt!"

"Old mummy!"

"Insect girl!"

"Dusty old zombie!"

Suddenly, Armstrong-Kuno stood beside them glaring at the red-head. "Ranma! Show some respect to the elderly!" He had, once again, thrown off his shirt.

Cologne stared at the man incredulously. "Your friend doesn't seem to get our jokes. Who is he anyway? And your other companion?"

Ranma started sweating. "Well...ya see..."

Suddenly, a spanner hit her head.

The one who had thrown it was a tomboyish looking girl with short black hair, wearing a mechanics jumpsuit. She was leaning out the window of the second storey of the house.

"Ranma!" She yelled. "It's been years since we last saw you! The least you could have done is give us a call!"

Ranma recovered from her injury, furiously pointing at the girl. "You violent, uncute tomboy! Is that any way to treat a dear friend you haven't seen in ages!"

Cologne eyed the former-boy critically. "I'm guessing this isn't a friendly visit?"

Ranma turned back to the old woman. "Ya could say that."

---------------

Akane gasped in shock. Ranma had taken off her jacket, and one could clearly see her auto-mail prosphetic. Or, to be more precise, the lack thereof.

"What the hell have you been doing!?" She yelled. "That arm was a work of art, and you come back and it's completely trashed! I told you to be careful! And yet, even though I warned you, and told you specifically not to get too reckless, you still manage to get it destroyed!"

Ranma groaned in annoyance. "You sure have gotten louder, Akane. Still the same old auto-mail otaku."

"You ahve some nerve, alchemy otaku!"

Cologne carefully inspected the arm. "Hmm, it will take a while to get it all done."

Ukyo looked at this. "I heard that this kinda thing usually takes about a week. We'll have to wait a week just for one lusy arm?"

Cologne looked at the cross-dressing girl, smirking. "Don't sell me so short, young man. We'll be done in three days."

---------------

Kasumi and Ranma waited outside the hos, with the Rockbell's pet panda, Den, accompanying them.

"So, what to do now?" Ranma asked herself.

"You could visit mom." Kasumi suggested.

Ranma turned to her immobile sister. "It has been a while. Why not?"

---------------

Ukyo sat in the storeroom with Akane, who was searching for spare parts.

"So, you've known Ranchan since you were kids?" The chef asked.

Akane nodded. "Our families were pretty close, and we ended getting close too. I've known Kasumi and Ranma a long time. They haven't changed a bit in all the time I've known them."

"So, even when she was a boy, she was the same?"

Akane froze. "S- he told you?"

The lieutenant nodded. "Yep. Her father had sold her to me as a fiancee. I was so angry, I dedicated my life to destroying 'Ranma Saotome, Man Among Men'." She laughed, then stopped and sighed. "Most of it was because I had no interest in marrying a GUY, but I also didn't like my life being decied like that. After I had confronted her about it, she told me everything."

Akane looked sad. "It's been hard for he-him. But, he still manages to live through it, though it's hard." She smiled. "Her father tried that whole 'fiancee' deal with me, but Grandma took care of him."

They laughed heartily for a while. Slowly, their laughter died off.

"Do.... Do you like....her?" Ukyo asked tentatively.

The tomboy frowned, thoughtful. "I've never...actually thought about it. One day he was a guy, the next she's a girl. It was weird, relating to someone who looked like a total stranger. I got used to it, after a while, but it was still unnerving. But, as for how YOU mean it, I'm not entirely sure. I've never thought about him like that, or her for that matter. It just never occured to me."

Ukyo sighed. "That's a relief. I'm not sure how I'd handle having such a cute rival." She grinned seductively. "You'd make a guy really lucky someday, I can tell."

Akane turned away, snorting. "You're not a guy. I can tell."

Ukyo smirked. "I am legally."

Ukyo turned away, leaving the tomboy to her chore. Akane was blushing.

'_She called me cute. Noone has ever called me cute._'

----------------

Cologne sat at the kitchen table with Armstrong-Kuno.

"Tell me something." She requested. "How are they doing, really? What are their lives like? You see, we are the only family they've got left, and they don't tell us much so as not to worry us. However, we still worry. I just want to know."

Armstrong-Kuno thought very carefully on his choice of words. "I cannot tell you much. However, I CAN tell you that they are strong, proud and resilient girls. They have lived a hard life, but that has only served to mae them stronger. But, even despite that, they ahve not lost their own innocence and humanity. True, at times they come across hardships, and even danger on more than one occasion, but they are able to withstand it, to even break through it and triumph. That's just how strong they are."

"I see." Cologne said contentedly, nodding.

"However," the Major contined, "are you sure it's wise, allowing Ranma to go on her own like that?"

Cologne shook her head smirking. "Don't worry. She has the finest bodyguard in Resembool."

----------------

Ranma was currently walking down the trail, with Den following close behind. She had gotten reacquainted with some old friends fom before she left the town. Of course, most of them didn't know she was Ranma Elric, but Akane's cousin from the city.

That was one of the reasons she didn't like her body. It forced her to lie to those she cared about.

Finally, she and Den had arrived at the grave.

"Hi, mom." She said, crying. "It's....It's been a long time."

----------------

"So, you say they're strong, huh?" Cologne said.

Armstrong-Kuno nodded.

Cologne smiled wistfully. "I've seen that strength for myself. When they first came into our home, Kasumi carrying Ranma, who was bleeding from the stump that used to be her arm. The strength they showed in choosing their path, regardless of the consequences. The strength Ranma showed, withstanding the toture of the surger, through which older men have been reduced to tears by. Yes, I've seen that strength."

Armstrong-Kuno smiled. It was obvious that the old woman cared for the sisters deeply. "They are like kin to you, are they not?"

Cologne nodded. "Of course. Their father was an old friend of mine. Haven't seen him since he disappeared, leaving his family behind. I don't even know if he's alive or dead. But, knowing him, if he IS alive, he's probably causng trouble for Ranma." She laughed.

The Major realised something. "Speaking of parents, where are Akane's?"

Cologne's expression turned sad. "They died, in that hellish war, the Ishbal Rebellion. They were treating the wounded and the sick on both sides. We were told that they were killed during a conflict. Akane doesn't show it, but she's been bitter about it ever since."

The Major nodded in understanding, his expression becoming melancholic. "That was....a truly terrible conflict."

Cologne chuckled. "It's funny, though. It is mainly because of that conflict that auto-mail mechanics like us are able to thrive and do our business. Pretty ironic, wouldn't you say? Oh! I better get dinner ready." She turned to the Major. "I'll probably need to make extra for you."

Armstrong-Kuno held up his hands. "No,no, you mustn't trouble yourself."

The old woman shook her head. "It's no trouble at all. In fact, you and that other one can use the patients beds. It doesn't bother us much if it's two, three or even four people staying the night." She turned away. "Besides, we need to be mindful of these kind of things too. Those two don't have a home to go to anymore."

"What do you mean?" The crazy Major asked.

"When they first left this town, they went to their old home, and burned it to the ground."

Armstrong-Kuno gased in astonishment. "Why ever would they do that?"

Cologne turned to him, a serious look on her face. "So that they had nothing to distract them. If they didn't have a home to return to, then they could focus completely on their task."

She went to the kitchen, leaving the Major with his thoughts.

--------------

After stopping by her mother's grave, Ranma went to her old home, which was very close by.

Or, at least, what was left of it.

It was now nothing more than charred rubble, with only a few beams or bits of wall remaining.

Ranma stared at it, her mind awhirl with emotions and memories. She turned to the large panda beside her.

"Well, we've done enough sightseein' for one day. Let's go home."

--------------

Two and a half days pass, and it was now time for Ranma to get her arm reattached. Akane was performing the task.

"Ok." Se said, and Ranma braced herself. "1....2....3!"

She turned a small handle, safely connecting the arm to the shoulder. This also had the side effect of making the Ranma cringe in pain.

The red-head sighed. "Man,no matter how many times I go through it, the pain of reattachment never gets better. I'll be glad when I get my old body back, and never endure this pain ever again."

"What are you saying!?" Akane cried. "The shine of the metal, the whirring of the gears, the smell of oil! Plus, they are more durable and much stronger than regular old flesh and blood. Yes, isn't auto-mail just the greatest!?"

Ranma glared at the tomboy. "Uncute, tomboy auto-mail freak."

Akane glared back. "Better an uncute tomboy than a perverted alchemy geek!"

"What did ya call me!?"

Ukyo sighed. "Man, they have so much in common it's scary."

The two arguing girls turned to the Lieutenant, fury on their faces. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

--------------

Ranma had gone outside, stretching her newly-acquired limb. Kasumi was placed on a tarp, with a pile of metal scraps next to her.

"So, is that everything?" Ranma asked.

"I think so." Kasumi replied. "Ukyo said that they searched the entire site for every last piece."

Ranma smirked. "Then let's get started."

The red-head clapped her hands together, and held them out in front of her sister. Immediately, Kasumi's body and the metal scraps merged, forming a new, complete body for the younger girl.

"Now, then, time to see if you've gotten rusty." Ranma said.

She leapt at her sister, and the two immediately began duking it out. Ukyo and Armstrong-Kuno had arrived, and they watched in shock.

"You guys shouldn't fight each other!" Ukyo cried.

Ranma turned to the two military officers. "We're sparring. As martial artists, we must make sure that we're always in shape."

"Also, our teacher taught us that to train the body is to train the mind." Kasumi further explained. "Also, since we just reparied our bodies, we have to ensure that they react properly."

Armstrong-Kuno scratched his chin in thought. "Train the body to train the mind?" He flung off his shirt. "Then allow me to join you!"

Ukyo hefted her battle-spatula. "You can count me in!"

And, suddenly, the little spar between two sisters became a four-way battle royale.

------------------

The time had come to say goodbye, and the four of them had gone to the trainstation. The Rockbells had come to bid their farewells.

"We'll...miss you." Akane admitted.

Ranma grinned. "Oh, come off it. We'll be back before ya know it."

Ukyo smirked. "I can't leave such cuties alone, can I?"

Ranma frowned at her fiancee. "You've been spending too much time around the Playboy Colonel, Havoc."

Ukyo slumped. "You only call me by my surname when you're peeved, Ranchan." She whined.

Armstrong-Kuno lent down and spoke quietly in Cologne's ear. "You say that they have no home, but that is where you are most mistaken. They do have a home, with a family patiently waiting for their return."

Cologne smiled, saying nothing.

Soon, the train had arrived, and the four boarded, waving goodbye to the Rockbells

----------------

The entity known alternatively as Lust or Kodachi watched as the Central Library burned. She smiled.

Now, the Fullmetal Alchemist won't be able to find ANY truth.

----------------

_I have done the next part._

_The Rockbells were pretty much already decided in my head. Other suggestions were to have Nabiki as Winry, and have Happosai as 'Grandpa'. Mrawgirl09, doll that she is, once suggested using Genma's panda form as Den, the Rockbell's pet with an auto-mail foreleg. And that is exactly what I did._

_Next up, Maria Ross, Denny Brosh, Sheska (that's how I'm spelling it) and possibly No. 66 and No. 48. Wow! Quite a few. I wasn't thinking of using anyone for Brosh and Ross (like with Rose), but if you can think of anything, please let me know. That goes for the others as well._

_I hope you enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	10. Truth

Alchemist 1/2

Chapter 9: Truth

They had arrived. The train for Central had stopped, and the passengers disembarked. Among them, a young red-haired girl, a large person in armour, a handsome looking man in a kendoist's uniform and a long haired person holding a giant spatula.

The time had come to find the truth. The time had come, at last, for the Elrics to return to their true forms.

The time had come to find the Philosopher's Stone.

"Ranma Elric!"

The four of them turned to the voice, and found three people coming towards them. From their uniforms, they were obviously military officers. There were two men, one muscular and tall, with short black hair and the other who was leaner, smaller and had orange hair. The third was a young woman, with long purple hair and crimson eyes.

"B-sister, don't be rude!"

Ranma realised that she had been staring. For some reason, there was something about the woman that simply....captivated her. She shook her head, and bowed.

"Please forgive my sibling." Kasumi apologised. "She doesn't really pay that much attention to other people's feelings. I hope she didn't offend you in anyway."

The lavender-haired girl blinked. "I didn't even notice, but I accept your apology." She bowed. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Second Lieutenant Shampoo Maria Ross." She gestured to the two men behind her. "And these two are Sergeants Mint and Lime Brosh. They're brothers." The three of them saluted. "And we are pleased to announce that we shall be your bodyguards, Ranma Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

She was, of course, speaking to Kasumi, who pointed at the fuming red-head. "Actually, she's the one you want. I am her younger sister, Kasumi."

Shampoo, Lime and Mint turned to Ranma, expressions of shock and disbelief plastered on their faces.

"That little girl is the legendary prodigy!?" Lime exclaimed. "But she's so....small, and girlish."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A RUNT SO TINY SHE NEEDS TO STAND ON SOMEONE'S SHOULDERS TO MAKE AN ORDER AT A RESTAURANT!"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT MUCH!" The young man was screaming, then he looked puzzled. "What does that even mean anyway?"

"IT MEANS I'M HUNGRY AND PISSED OFF!" Ranma screamed, lunging at him. "NOW DIE!"

Armstrong-Kuno had decided then to step in, grabbing the young State Alchemist by the scruff, holding her over the ground. "Ranma, that is no way to treat your bodyguards."

"But I don't need any." Ranma grumbled. "I can handle me an' my sister quite well, thank you."

"And besides," Ukyo added huffily, "they've got me to protect 'em."

Armstrong-Kuno turned to her. "Actually, you and I have important matters to take care of here. Of course, I was not willing to leave the Elrics vulnerable, so I made arrangements for Miss Ross and her subordinates to take care of things in our stead."

"SO THIS WAS YOUR DOING!" Ranma screeched. "I should've guessed!"

Kasumi bowed in front of Shampoo again. "I'm so sorry about my sister. I'm sure you'll do an excellent job."

Shampoo nodded, but she continued to stare at the red-head.

-----------------

Bandana walked through the sewers, breathing heavily.

He looked to a far wall, and dodged as it caved in, allowing Gluttony to enter.

Bandana managed to rush at the creature, placing his hand on its forehead. His right hand of destruction flashed red, and Gluttony's brain liquified inside his head.

Bandana ran, as Gluttony began to stir and rise, once again.

------------------

They had decided that the first thing to do would be to visit the Central library, first branch division.

Shampoo and the Brosh brothers didn't have the heart to tell them.

Ranma and Kasumi stared at the burnt ruins of Central library. Very little remained, apart from a large portion of the back of the building. The rest was nothing more than charcoal and ash.

Ranma glared at the sight. "No. This can't be it. This can't be where it ends. I won't allow it."

"There is another building, you know. The library's collection is so huge, it has to be held in different buildings." Mint said. "It's possible what you're looking for was being kept at a different location, or perhaps were being repaired. In either case, they would be stored in the other building."

----------------

"Colonel Mustang."

The man in question turned to the voice. "General Hakuro, now what can I do for you today?" He smirked good humouredly. "How's the ear?"

"It's not enough to stop me from working. Anyway, I'm more concerned about Scar, so I would like some information on the matter."

Mikado continued to smirk, closing his eyes. "Shoot."

"What I want to know," Hakuro began testily, "is how a single individual has caused so much trouble, and why, despite the number of personnel sent to apprehend him, why does he continue to evade capture?"

Mikado shrugged. "We're doing everything in our power to catch him. We just need a little time, is all."

The general growled. "I don't want words, I want action. If this keeps up, we'll have to issue a warning to the populace, and that will end up causing more problems for us." He turned away. "Just keep that in mind, Mustang. We don't anymore...problems on your end."

He left, and Konatsu Hawkeye and Hiroshi Falman joined the colonel.

"It seems he only came to show his disapproval." Falman noted. "I think it best if we don't annoy him any further."

"You're just afraid of having your position changed." Hawkeye replied.

Mikado nodded. "I actually want to see this case resolved quickly myself. It would be better if we got rid of any problems before they become too big to handle. Besides, if all goes well, my reputation will go up at Central, and I will be one step closer to my goal.

I will do whatever it takes to rise up the ranks, until I control the entire military as the Fuhrer."

"You should probably be careful where you say that." Konatsu replied. "That kind of talk could get you into serious trouble."

"Don't worry, Hawkeye, I'll be careful." Mikado smirked.

----------------

"I'm sorry." The librarian replied. "I'm afraid I can't find it on the records. This means that it either doesn't exist, or it was destroyed in the fire the other day."

"Damn it!" Ranma exclaimed, slamming her fist on the reception desk. "Then all this was for nothing!"

A man came up from behind the librarian, carrying a pile of books in his arms. "Actually, Sheska might know. He did work at the first branch for a while, you know."

The librarian nodded. "Oh yeah!" She turned back to the group. "If you go to Sheska's house, it's very likely you'll find what you're looking for."

"I dunno." Kasumi sighed, slumping. "It sounds too much of a longshot."

The librarian giggled. "Don't worry. Sheska's a real bookworm. He has a lot of knowledge when it comes to books."

--------------

Shampoo drove them to the location given from the librarian. She turned to her charges.

"Why are you so vested in... whatever it is that you're looking for? What is it you want, exactly?"

Ranma turned away. "Ain't sayin'."

"It's just...." Kasumi replied nervously. "We don't think it's....it wouldn't be right for you to...... Let's just say it's the research files of a former state alchemist, and leave it at that."

"But what's so important about--" The woman began, only to be cut off by Mint.

"It's their business." The black-haired man said calmly. "If they don't want to tell us, then they don't have to."

Shampoo turned away huffily, puffing her cheeks in annoyance. "Fine, whatever. I'm just looking out for them. That IS my job, after all."

Nothing more was said as they drove off.

----------------

They had reached the home of one Daisuke Sheska, and knocked on the door. No-one answered.

"Is he home?" Lime wondered aloud.

"Let's just go in." Ranma replied testily. "I am not gonna give up so easily."

"But—" Shampoo started. But, she was too late, Ranma had already opened the door the moment she opened her mouth.

They all gaped at the interior of the building. It was piled, floor to ceiling, with books. Paperbacks, hardcovers, magazines; it was a veritable book heaven. It looked more like a warehouse than an actual house.

"Does someone actually live here!?" Mint asked.

They went inside, searching around. Shampoo, Mint and Lime called out for the missing man.

Kasumi wondered as to the state of the house. She couldn't believe someone could actually live in a place like this.

And that's when she heard the tiny voice.

"Help me....."

They all stopped, having heard the muffled whine of distress.

"Somebody...help...."

"Sister!" Kasumi cried. "Someone's trapped underneath here!"

"Dig!" Ranma yelled out. "Dig!"

-----------------

After a while, they had managed dig the person out. It was a young man with short brown hair, wearing glasses.

"Thank you so much." He replied. "I really thought I was going to die. You see, I was searching for a book in the pile, when it all fell on top of me. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Are you Daisuke Sheska?" Shampoo asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I am. I used to work for the first branch, and I loved books. However, I loved books so much that I'd dropped my duties and wasted time reading instead, so I was fired. I need work because my mother's in the hospital and I need to pay of our bills, but I can't because I have no job and thus no money to pay them off." He began whimpering sadly. "And to top it all off, I am clumsy and accident prone, and my only skill is reading books." He began crying. "I'm useless, a waste of space. I'm garbage..."

'Is he going to be okay....?' Ranma wondered. "I have a question: do you know anything about any books or files written by someone named Tofu Marcoh?"

He thought for a while, and then brightened. "Oh yes! I remember because they had been placed in the wrong spot, and were one those rare items that were handwritten rather than printed."

"That means they were at the first branch..." Ranma whined.

"And they were burned up..." Kasumi added despairingly.

"Did you want those files?" Daisuke asked. "Because.... I remember them perfectly."

"HUH!?" They all turned to the young man.

He scratched his head in embarrassment. "Well, you see, whenever I read something, I don't have to read it again because I remember every last detail of it, even the little mistakes and the exact words. If you want, I can make a copy for you."

Ranma shook the young man's hand vigorously. "Thank you, Mr. Bookworm!"

-----------------

Five days later, Sheska had finally finished copying it all down.

"I'm sorry it took so long." He said. "There was just so much material that it took me almost a week to complete."

Ranma and Kasumi stared in amazement.

"Well, that explains why he couldn't take it with him." Kasumi replied. "There was just too much to carry."

"So, this is really Tofu Marcoh's research?" Ranma asked.

Daisuke nodded. "Yep. Tofu Marcoh's culinary research files, '1000 Flavours for the Menu'."

They all stared in surprise.

A while later, they began looking through the files. As Sheska said, they were definitely recipes.

"What the hell is this!?" Lime remarked, glaring at Sheska. "Are you sure you remembered right!?"

"I'm sure! There's only one batch of files authored by Tofu Marcoh! There's no way I got it wrong!"

"So was this a waste of time?" Mint wondered. "Is it a different guy with the same name or what?"

Ranma turned to Daisuke. "So, you're sure you got it right? No mistakes, word for word?"

Daisuke nodded. "I'm positive!"

The red-head grinned. "Thanks very much. You've been very helpful." She picked up a pile of the notes. "Let's go back to the Central Library! Kasumi, you help carry some too!"

"Right!"

Ranma wrote something on some paper, and gave them and her watch to Shampoo. "Miss Ross, here's my registration code, my signature and my watch as proof of my identity. Go to the State Alchemist division at the Fuhrer's office and withdraw from my research funds the sum of money I wrote down and be sure to give to Sheska."

"Yes sir!"

"Thanks a lot! Bye!" And with that, Ranma and her sister, followed by Mint and Lime, left.

Shampoo looked down at the sum, and gasped.

"W-What kind of kid can get this much money!?"

-----------------

"'Alchemists live for the people'. With that as their doctrine, all alchemists live by a code whereby they give their knowledge to everyone. State Alchemists, however, don't. We ensure our knowledge doesn't fall into people's hands."

"I think I understand." Mint said. "It would be problematic if the information got into the wrong hands."

The red-head smirked. "Precisely. And to ensure this, State Alchemists write their research in a special, unique code." She lifted up one of Dr. Marcoh's research files. "Example: this looks like a recipe book or culinary research, but it is actually written in a way that only the author would properly understand it."

Lime sneered. "If that's so, then how are ya gonna decode it, girly?" he and Ranma had started to become increasingly antagonistic towards each other. First impressions and all that.

Ranma sneered right back. "Simple, jerkface: by using my brains and a lot of patience."

Lime sighed in annoyance. "That sounds boring."

"Buck up, Lime!" Mint growled out. "You're in the military, and that means you can't complain about every single annoyance! We can't have a battle all the time, you know!"

The orange-haired man sighed. "Yes, brother."

"I think it'll be a bit easier, though." Kasumi replied. "After all, they say that alchemy originated in the kitchen."

"That's probably why you're such a natural." Ranma smirked.

Kasumi shook her head. "No way, you're much better than me, sister!"

Ranma shrugged, still smirking. "You got me there. Alright, let's crack this code!"

-----------------

One week later....

Ranma and Kasumi were tired, irritated (well, Ranma was) and very close to giving up.

"This code is just too damn hard!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Brother.... Let's ask Marcoh..." Kasumi suggested pitiably.

"No way! He'd just say that we have no right to learn the truth if we couldn't crack it, or somethin'. Even if it's impossible, I refuse to let a stupid pile of paper beat me!"

"Excuse me...."

The two sisters looked up, and found Mint accompanying Daisuke.

"I just wanted to thank you." The bookworm said, bowing in gratitude. "My mother is now in a very good hospital, and it's all thanks to you! If only I could repay you..."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Ranma said dismissively. "It's no skin off my back. Besides, considering the information you gave us, it was pretty cheap."

"Yeah, Mr. Brosh was kind enough to explain." He stared quizzically at the papers covering the table. "So these contained such important information. Have you deciphered it all yet?"

The looks on their faces was answer enough for him.

"So, did you find a job yet?" Kasumi asked, wanting to change the subject.

Again, the look of despair on Daisuke's face was answer enough.

"Well," he said eventually, "I better leave now. Thanks you very much, and not just for the money. I'm glad that a useless person like me, whose only skills are reading, was able to help you out. Thank you so much for giving me that chance."

"You're not worthless." Kasumi said sternly. "You worked hard at what you do, and you do it so well. I think that's all one needs to be 'worth' anything. Plus, you have such a good memory, so you don't have only one skill. You are a very amazing person, Mr. Sheska."

Daisuke stared in surprise, and then smiled. "Thank you."

Suddenly, Soun Hughes stepped inside, raising his arm high in greeting. Mint, Lime and Shampoo stood by the doorway, saluting.

"Hi there, Ranma-kun, Kasumi-chan!" The moustached man greeted. "I told you guys to call me when you came around here."

"Sorry Lt. Col." Kasumi replied, bowing. "We're kinda busy at the moment."

"I understand." The man replied understandingly. "I'm busy myself, with work and everything! I mean, there have been so many crimes that the tribunal's been bustling, and then there's that business with Shou Tucker...." he noticed the forlorn expression on ranma's face. "Forget I mentioned that. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories."

Ranma looked up at him. "So, where's Ucchan and the loon?"

"You mean Havoc and Major Armstrong-Kuno, right?" The moustachioed man sighed. "I'm not really sure on the details, but I think they might be on one of the teams investigating Bandana. It's a pretty big case, so they formed three teams to tackle it." He sighed. "We were supposed to help too, but the fire destroyed all our records, including the ones covering criminal investigations, and it's becoming truly troublesome."

"Sorry to hear that." Ranma said. She perked up, an idea forming her mind, and she turned to Daisuke. "Sheska, did you read the military files too."

Daisuke turned pale, a nervous look upon his features. "I...I know I wasn't supposed to, but there was nothing else that interested me that day, and it was just so engrossing...."

Ranma shook her head. "Don't worry about it." She grinned at Hughes. "This guy here remembers everything he reads. He'll probably able to help you with your problem."

"Really!?" Hughes ran over the young bookworm, clasping his hands in his own, tears falling from his eyes. "Truly, you have saved my neck, young man. Come, quickly, and we'll register you as my assistant. Thanks to you, I can be with my beautiful wife and daughter!" He ran, still holding onto Daisuke's hands. Daisuke waved back, smiling happily.

While everyone else stared at these shenanigans, Ranma shook her head in bemusement. "Nice to know the guy hasn't changed. Now, let's get cracking!"

* * *

Shampoo paced back and forth, with Lime fidgeting irritably and Mint merely standing patiently. They had been told to wait outside, too ensure that Ranma and Kasumi could concentrate on the task at hand.

Shampoo placed her hand on her chest, confused by the effect the young girl had on her. These growing feelings were a mystery to the lavender-haired military officer. She was sure that she wasn't into women, not like THAT, but she couldn't keep her eyes off the red-head, and she always desired to eb at the girl's side, growing incredibly uncomfortable when she wasn't. She wasn't love, it couldn't be. At least, that is what she hoped.

Something else troubled her. Ranma just seemed so....familiar to her, but she didn't understand how.

She turned to find Lime eavesdropping, trying to listen through the door. She glared at the guy. "Lime, that is not right. We can't just eavesdrop on them."

"But don't you wanna what they're after, what's in those documents that's got them poring over them night and day?"

Shampoo looked away. "Well..."

"And they won't tell us anything, even if we ask." Lime continued. "What if it's something bad, or dangerous?"

Shampoo sighed. "Alright then, but only to ensure that they aren't meddling with anything illegal."

Mint sighed in annoyance and disappointment as his superior joined Lime.

Inside, Ranma gasped. Kasumi turned to her sister, growing concerned by the red-head's expression.

"What's wrong, brother?"

'_Brother?_' Shampoo wondered.

Ranma turned to her younger sister, pale, a look of horror upon her features. "I found it. The secret to making the Philosopher's Stone."

"Really!?" Kasumi yelled excitedly. "What is it!?"

Ranma gulped. "It's humans, Kasumi. Live human sacrifices. In order to make even a false stone, you have to kill living human beings."

Kasumi (as well Shampoo) gasped. "No..."

Ranma nodded. "This is the truth Marcoh told us, the sin that was so horrible, he tried to run away and destroy all the evidence. We should never have gone after this thing." She put her hand over her face, sobbing. "What....What's the point anymore!? We came all this way....just for this....this evil THING!?"

She collapsed to the ground, unable to stop the tears of shame and horror. Shampoo kicked open the door, running to the red-head. She embraced Ranma within her arms, rocking her gently, trying to comfort the young girl. But it was no use.

The truth was just too much for the young Elric.

* * *

_Hooray! I finally completed this chapter! Sorry for the wait folks!_

_The polls are in and the character that plays Maria Ross is...Shampoo! How do ya like this decision?_

_At the same time, I decided to use both Mint and Lime for the role of Denny Brosh, changing the one character into two. Do you like this decision? This stemmed mainly from the fact I don't which one is Mint and which one is Lime. When I described their appearance, I merely went with what I thought who was who. I apologise for any errors I made here._

_I decided that, since he didn't get a role yet, that Daisuke would be Sheska, simply because they are both semi-major characters, in a way._

_Next time, Ranma overcomes her problems, and goes to the lab (Lab 20 or something, right?). We'll also be seeing number 48 and number 66. Who'll eb playing them, I wonder. Also, I might have a cameo by Kimbley. And who'll play HIM?_

_As always, tell me your ideas. Also, as aways, I'll be doing a poll to help decide who gets the roles. So, cast your votes and give me your ideas, people!_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please comment!_


	11. Laboratory 5

Alchemist ½

Chapter 10: Laboratory 5

They all sat in the hotel room, the three officers staring down at the two alchemists, whose heads were bowed low in shame and defeat.

"We would have been better off not knowing about this." Ranma muttered. "Hell, we would've been better off not startin' this stupid quest to begin with." She glared, scowling in anger. "If what we have deciphered is correct, and I don't see how it couldn't be, the Philosopher's Stone is made by sacrificing live humans. And, it will take multiple sacrifices to even produce just one."

"What's more," Kasumi continued, "the documents pretty much allude to an organization working under the military trying to make a stone, even knowing full well what it needed..."

"Hell, Doc Tofu is pretty much proof of that." Ranma added blithely.

Mint growled. "Unbelievable...to think anyone in the Military would try and...it's just...INCONCIEVABLE!"

Lime shrugged. "Seems pretty 'conceivable' to me."

Shampoo glared at the younger brother. "Keep your mouth shut, Lime." She turned to Ranma. "We need to report this. This is just unforgivable..."

"Shampoo, Mint, Lime..." Ranma said emotionlessly. "Don't tell anyone about this. PLEASE."

"But—" Shampoo began.

"Please." Kasumi repeated. "Don't tell anyone about this."

The three officers stared down at the two alchemists, and sliently agreed, seeing the dark look of distress on both of their faces.

Meanwhile, at the far side of the city, the military were investigating what appeared to be the site of a massive explosion, destroyed several buildings and most noticeably the area above the sewer system. Lieutenant Hawkeye spotted something floating by the stream leading from the sewer. She swam in and fished it out, bringing it out for her superior to look at.

It was bandana's cloak.

"Is there a body?" Colonel Mustang asked.

Ukyo shrugged noncommittally, wanting to be with Ranma. "We're looking, but with all this rubble here, we can't say for certain one way or another."

"Even if he did manage to get out, he seems to be suffering from a massive wound, from what I can tell from the blood on this thing." Konatsu added. "He's probably not in very good shape anyway."

Mikado Mustang nodded. "That doesn't mean we shouldn't be wary. Don't let your guard down until we find a body!" He shouted at his subordinates. "Havoc!"

Ukyo glared at him. "What is it, Casanova Colonel."

Mikado's eye twitched at the mention of that slanderous nickname. "You and your men are to clear away the rubble. You will not be taking any breaks, not until you find that man's corpse and drag it out for me to see with my bare eyes!"

Ukyo growled. "Sir...you'll work us to the death..."

Mikado shrugged. "I need to get this investigation done with as fast as possible so I'm not late for my date."

Ukyo glared. "Of course you have an ulterior motive...you lucky bastard..."

The two homunculi stood, looking out in the horizon.

"He got away..." Picolet whined. "I didn't get to partake of him..."

Kodachi smirked. "Maybe next time, Picolet. Besides, I don't think he'll be getting far, not with the damage he sustained. Now, I'll have to go back to central. I have to report to Savior."

Tatewaki Louis Armstrong-Kuno waited at the reception desk of the hotel at which the Elrics were staying. "The Elric sisters are still in their room?" the man asked incredulously.

"Yes." Mint affirmed. "They also have yet to eat something."

"Ah I see." Armstrong-Kuno nodded. "The fatigue must have gotten to them."

"I can understand." Shampoo whispered to her subordinates. "All that research ust have tired them out. Plus...what they learned..."

"Indeed." Mint whispered back, nodding. "The truth must have really hit them both hard...even remembering makes me feel sick..."

"I don't get what the big deal is..." Lime interjected.

Shampoo and Mint glared at the younger brother, who shrugged and sighed.

"What was that!" Armstrong-Kuno cried out suddenly, turning to them.

"N-NOTHING!" All three denied loudly, waving their hands dismissively.

"SUSPICIOUS!" The Major yelled out, throwing off his shirt and swinging his sword, destroying the reception desk. The three subordinates sweated nervously.

"Brother..." Kasumi said concernedly. "You need to eat something..."

Ranma turned away. "I don't want anything." She replied hollowly. "I'm gettin' tired of this." She said after a while. "It's like, just when I think I am just in reach of it, it runs away from me at the last second, and then, when I finally find it, it hits me on the head and turns out to be something I don't want anymore." She sighed, smiling self-deprecatingly. "He must really hate us, those who have sinned against his design." She bit her lip in anger and resentment. "Are we...gonna be like this for the rest of our lives?" she turned to her sister. "Kasumi...there's something...I always wanted to tell you...but...I didn't have the heart to tell you..."

"What is it?"

Suddenly, there was shouting from behind the door. "Sir, please wait! They're still resting!"

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door. "ELRIC SISTERS!" Armstrong-Kuno bellowed loudly. "I, THE BLUE THUNDER OF THE MILITARY STATE ALCHEMISTS, HAVE ARRIVED TO AID YOU IN YOUR MOMENT OF DISTRESS!"

Kasumi and Ranma stared, pale and open-mouthed, and quickly began trying to figure a way of escape.

"!" Ranma said, running around in a panic, packing their things.

"Brother," Kasumi said placatingly, "I'm pretty sure the door is locked and that he can't get i-"

Suddenly, the door was flung open, with Armstrong-Kuno standing proudly. "The Blue Thunder has arrived!" He proclaimed.

Ranma stared, eye-twitching, and then cried out in surprise and horror. Kasumi similarly paniced.

"HOW TRAGIC!" Armstrong-Kuno cried overdramatically. "To think that the Philosopher's Stone hid such a terrible secret! And to think that some group in the military is behind this depravity! I, Tatewaki Alexander Louis Armstrong-Kuno, the Blue Thunder of the Military State Alchemists, shall not accept this!"

Ranma glared at the Broshes and Shampoo Ross.

"S-sorry!" Lime apologised quickly. "But when a guy that creepy and insane cornered us, we had to talk!"

"LIME!" Shampoo and Mint glared disapprovingly.

"What'd I do?" Lime blinked. "Hey...your arm is made of metal..."

Ranma sweated. "Um...this? Uh, you see...well...I got injured in a civil war a while back! Yeah, that's it!"

"And we wanted the philosopher's stone to return hi-her to normal." Kasumi added.

Mint sighed. "It's a shame it turned out this way...I feel for you..."

Armstrong-Kuno nodded. "The truth is always hard to bear, sometimes."

Ranma gasped softly, and scratched her chin thoughtfully. "The Truth..."

"B-Sister?" Kasumi asked, concernedly.

"Remember what Dr. Marcoh said?" Ranma asked, and continued when kasumi looked confused. "You know, what he said when he left us at the train station? 'The Truth behind Truth'." She looked at the ground, deep in thought. "He was trying to tell us something...that there was something else...something we have yet to find out..."

Everyone else looked at the young red-head, surprised. A few minutes later, Amrstrong-Kuno had produced a map of central.

"There are currently four facilities that act as alchemic research centers for the military." The Major explained. "Among those four, the third laboratory was the one that Dr. Tofu Marcoh worked at. Considering this, the third laboratory is the most suspicious."

Ranma shook her head. "I was actually shown around these places when I got my licence, but I didn't see anythin' weird, suspicious or important goin' on." She peered in closer at the map. "Hey, what's this place?" She asked, pointing at a particular point on the map.

"That place was once used as a fifth laboratory." Shampoo explained. "But it has since been abandoned and remains unused. Entry is prohibited due to concern over the structure collapsing."

"Yeah, that's the place." Ranma said. "That's where they're carrying out their research."

"How'd you figure that out, shrimp?" Lime said dismissively.

A vein popped in the red-head's forehead, but she didn't explode at him. "Because, dumbass, there is a prison right next door." She moved her finger to the prison in question. "To make a philosopher's stone, one needs human sacrifices, and what better place than a prison that just so happens to be right next door?"

Min nodded. "In fact, come to think of it, death row inmates don't have their remains returned to their families after execution."

Ranma nodded. "So, I'm thinking what actually happens is that they fake the inmates death, take them into the lab, and then use them to make the stone."

"How horrible!" Kasumi exclaimed, hands over her mouth. Even Shampoo and Lime looked a little nauseous.

"Yeah tell me about it, it makes me sick just thinking about it..." Ranma replied.

"Considering that this is a prison..." Mitn said thoughtfully. "Do you suppose that someone in government is involved in this?"

"We are not sure who is involved." Armstrong-Kuno interjected. "Or how high up they are. They could simple officers, wardens or even someone in the highest eschelons of government."

Shampoo shivered slightly. "I'm starting to feel like we're getting involved a conspiracy that's way over our heads..."

"That's why we told you to forget about it." Ranma replied, eyes half-lidded.

"However," Armstrong-Kuno added, "this is all merely secpulation. It is even possible that whoever is involved acted independently of government and military assistance."

They all nodded in agreement and understanding. "Who's in charge of this laboratory?" Kasumi asked suddenly.

"That would be Brigadier General Basque Grand." Armstrong-Kuno replied.

"Then let's find him and ask him what's what." Lime suggested, Kasumi and Ranma nodding in agreement.

"You cannot" Armstrong-Kuno replied. "He was killed...murdered by Bandana..." he sighed. "In fact, several High ranking officers were killed by that man...some of whom may have known the truth..." Armstrong-Kuno looked at them seriously. "Should there be anyone higher up than Grand who is connected to this in some way, then this will surely become quite difficult and complicated. I will investigate further into this, and will inform you of what I find. Until then, the second Lieutenant and the Sargeants are to keep quiet and the Elric sisters shall remain here." He swung his bokken, glaring warningly. "Is that understood!"

"W-WHAT!" Ranma yelled out

"YOU WERE THINKING OF INFILTRATING THE FACILITY AND INVESTIGATING ON YOUR OWN, WERE YOU NOT!" The Major bellowed. "I, THE BLUE THUNDER OF THE MILITARY STATE ALCHEMISTS, WILL NOT ALLOW IT! IT IS FAR TOO DANGEROUS FOR ONES SO YOUNG!"

"I get it already!" Ranma cried out, annoyed. "We will not do anything reckless and endanger ourselves. Happy?"

Armstrong-Kuno smiled warmly. "Extremely so. Now, if you excuse me, I have some investigating to do!" He charged off, leaving the five of them alone.

Ranma and Kasumi snuck along in the darkness, heading towards Laboratory 5.

"Well, I never said we wouldn't go anyway." Ranma smirked. "It's our fault we're like this, and it's with our own two hands that we'll repair ourselves."

Unbeknownst to them, they were being followed, and this person remained hidden, and made absolutely sure as to not be seen.

Ranma and Kasumi stopped, spotting a guard outside the 'abandoned' facility.

"And why is there a guard at an abandoned building?" Ranma wondered, grinning. "Pretty suspicious."

"How do we get in?" Kasumi wondered.

"We could bust ourselves in." The red-head suggested.

"We don't want to be seen." Kasumi reminded her sister. "Otherwise Mr. Armstrong-Kuno will find out."

Ranma shuddered. "Ok, make a door?"

"The guard will see the light from the transmutation."

Ranma looked up over the fence. "that leaves...upwards..."

Kasumi held out her hands and Ranma leapt on them and Kasumi lifted ehr up into the air and over the huge fence. Ranma used her metal arm to remove the barbed wire and send it down to Kasumi. "Sometimes, though i ahte to admit, but sometimes it comes handy having a fake limb or two."

Kasumi nodded as she climbed up the barbed wire. "I agree." She said with a light giggle.

They leapt down and looked at the front entrance. "Damn, the front door is also sealed shut." Ranma growled, and looked up at a vent. "Kasumi help me up here."

Kasumi did as she was asked, and helped Ranma into the vent. "Are you sure you'll be ok, brother?"

"Well, it's not like I want to go in alone." The red-head admitted. "But, you're just a little too big to fit in here."

Kasumi pouted, sitting against the wall, sulking, as Ranma followed the vent inside the building.

In a darkened room somewhere in the depths of Laboratory 5...

"48!" Someone called out.

"What wrong, 66, please?"

"It would appear that we have some guest visiting us this evening."

"Aiya? Do guests look entertaining, please?"

"I do not expect so. There is only two of them: A short girl with red-hair and a large person in rather cumbersome armour. Quite an...odd pair, to say the least."

"You one talk, please."

66 sighed. "You have a point there. I think I will greet the larger one, it is only proper. You may welcome the young girl." 66 held up a wrapped up, long bundle. "I think I will prepare us a nice meal of roast pork."

Kasumi waited patiently outside for her sister/brother, sighing, lonely.

Above, a shadowed figure watched her, and grinned, and suddenly leapt down to attack her, but Kasumi dodged quickly, watching as her enemy's strike caused a large crack to appear in the ground.

"W-who are you!" Kasumi asked in surprise.

"Hmmm, you're pretty quick." The person turned to her, who was clad in armour with a skull-like helmet covering their face. "I do apologise for the rudeness of my attack, but if you had seen me, you might've tried to dodge or call for help."

"But I dodged your attack anyway." Kasumi remarked helpfully.

"That is besides the point." The person replied, almost in an annoyed manner. "But since you asked my name, it is only proper for me to answer. My name is Number 66, although, of course, that is only a name I use while performing my duties here. I shall refrain from revealing my real name, since most people have the obnoxious tendency of screaming and running away in terror upon hearing it." The person lifted up a large butcher knife and katana blade. "I will tell you once I cut you to pieces and cook you."

"So you're going to kill me?" Kasumi asked in affirmation.

"Do not worry, just stand still, act is if I'm not even here." The person held up their blades, a scary look in their eyes, ready to attack.

After going through the facility and evading a large number of traps (pretty much confirming her suspicions about the facility) Ranma finally entered a large room, its original purpose unclear. A large marking was apparent on the ground however. A transmutation circle.

"Was this where they made the philosopher's stone?" Ranma wondered aloud, walked forwards across the huge circle.

"Is correct, please." An armoured figure stepped forward, carrying a giant pair of shears. "We no know where girl come from, we no care. You want know more about stone, yes? We made protect place, please. Girl call us 48, please. We ordered kill outsiders, so no feel bad, please."

Ranma smirked, bunching her hands into fists. "Ditto." She clapped her hands and transmuted her arm into a blade. "Don't feel too bad about losin' though."

"Oho, girl very cocky, please. That alchemy, please? We show you what can do." Suddenly giant plants grew all around them, Ranma looking around worriedly as a giant, throned flower grew below her.

"Wh-what the hell!" Ranma cried out, and gasped as the armoured person charged at her, trying to slahs her with the shears, and Ranma narrowly dodged.

"Show us what can do, please." The person struck her arm, cutting along the sleeve as Ranma blocked the strike. The person chuckled. "Metal limb, yes? We cut through steel, please!" The person charged again, the shears open wide, and Ranma leapt onto a giant vine as they were increasingly surrounded by more and more plantlife. Ranma jumped over a thorned vine then kicked the person in the stomach, and her eyes widened in shock.

"Hold on..." the red-head muttered. "that sounded hollow..." She smirked. "You're...hollow on the inside?"

"You realise quickly, yes." The person remarked. "How you know, please?"

"I fight someone just like you." Ranma replied. "I recognise to how it feels to strike a hollow opponent."

"Oh?" The person replied in mild surprise. "There other person like us, please?"

Ranma frowned. "I don't like this at all. That there was another idiot who thought about bonding a soul to armour like this..."

"We say name once more, please." 48 said suddenly as they both stood on top of a vine. "name is 48, but that from death row number. When human, we call 'Gardener', well known killer, please. Officially, executed two year ago, please. We strong, so we brought back, made protector of facility, please."

"So where's your seal?" The red-head asked.

"So no need explain, please? Is good. Not know much alchemy, only know blood connect soul armour." The person opened up their faceplate, reavealing a blood seal on the back of the helmet. "Destroy weird symbol, you win, please."

"heh, that's pretty dumb, showin' your weakspot like that." Ranma charged suddenly, but was knocked aside by a giant vine.

"Plants allies, work as weapons during battle." 48 said as they leapt after Ranma. "You no win, please. We kill intruder, please!" They leapt down upon her, shears wide open, ready to tear her in half.

_For those of you who don't recognise who number 48 is, I will tell you now. 48 is portrayed here by Pink and Link, manga only foes who focused on Shampoo, who attacked both sisters. One is constantly smiling, the other constantly frowning, and they usually end a sentence with the word 'please'. They ahd the unique fighting style of suing giant mutant plants as weapons and tried to get at Shampoo by using Ranma against her. I thought they would be perfect as 48 sicne they are villains and would make an interesting battle. They even resulted in me greatly deviating from the original fight, which is always good. ^^_

_As for who plays 66...well...I'll leave that as a surprise, but you can probably already guess. I'm sorry for going against the fans, but...I felt this role was better suited to this character, at least in terms of twisting it and making it interesting._

_And more Kuno! Although, whether this is good or bad remains to be seen._

_Kimbley may or may not appear next time, so try and figure out who will play him. I already have a good idea for who he'll be, but I'll put up another poll to see what you guys think._

_As always, hope you enjoyed it, and please comment._

_Also, i apologise for the long wait._


End file.
